Love Drunk
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: Massie was so sick and tired of the pretending she didn't love the guy that she couldn't love, she soon forgot the feeling of "love", and it was replaced by pain and numbness. But maybe a stubborn, heartless, careless, Ralph Lauren lover guy can fix it?
1. New Kid In Town

**Ah so here you guys go. I had this amazing idea stuck in my head and I just had to get it down because if I didn't then I might just have to kill myself lol. Well not really but I really hope you guys like this. I'm trying to make fanfiction more fun because lately it's been a drag. And will probably be my second to last story for clique. I am posting a summary of it on my blog tonight so check that out and tell me what you think. Anyways I'm done rambling on. Have fun and read :].**

**And this story is dedicated to Dez aka Smilez014 for being amazing, One of the Fallen: Mersaydez for reading my starting chapter and she's awesome and check out her stories, and Fanfictiontastic: Tess. These writers are amazing so check out their stories because I promise you that you won't regret it.  
**

Massie groaned as she watched Claire walk down the Block Estate driveway holding Cam Fisher's hand. They always had the "perfect" relationship. He was the one always making personal CD's for her and buying her gummy candies. Even though Massie wasn't the kind of girl to eat sweets, it would still be nice for a guy to buy her candy.

Massie laid on her bed rethinking when everything in life was great. When she didn't have to avoid her best friend because she was in so much pain. When she didn't have to fool everyone, even herself, saying she was okay. But really she just wasn't okay. She was far from it. She had fallen so head over heels for Cam Anthony Fisher and seeing him with her best friend made her hurt so badly.

Everyone had always said love was a good thing. It was sweet and romantic and the most amazing feeling in the world, but after falling for Cam she would rather not have the feeling of love. And now she had to be the worst friend in the world because she fell in love with her best friend's boyfriend. These things just don't happen.

Massie had fallen for Cam way before Claire even knew the name Cam Anthony Fisher. Cam and Massie use to hang out all the time until the first day he had met the bubbly blue eyed girl, he started talking to Massie less and less. And soon their relationship just diminished like that.

But six months ago when Claire ran into Massie's room, squealing at the top of her lungs. "Cam just asked me out." she panted after her squealing. Massie felt a knife stab through her heart. She felt like everything had went blank. But Claire was her best friend so the only thing she could have done was put a fake smile on her face and congratulate Claire. Even though it was fake it all was but Massie still had to be supportive. Their was no lie about that.

Massie knew in her heart and her mind if Claire knew that she liked Cam, she would have backed down and stopped talking to him because that's what friends did. They always made sacrifices for one another, even if it hurt them. But Massie couldn't tell her that she was in love with Cam because she then she would loose her best friend and that would cause a lot more complications. And Cam and Claire never did anything to deserve that. Besides if Massie said something, the smile that was on Claire's face when she seen Cam, it would never be there again. And Massie just couldn't do that.

"Massie." Kendra, Massie's insanely pretty mom said as she walked into her daughters room.

Massie glanced up and put her iPod on pause to listen to what her mother had to say this time. It was probably the same thing like it was everyday, "get out of the house. It's such a nice day out. Go to the mall do something. Don't mope around." Yeah she even said that when it was pouring down rain.

Kendra eyed Massie closely. She had been getting worried in the last three or four months Massie had been really distant and she had stayed in her room and did almost the same thing everyday. She barely took Bean for walks anymore. And Claire had barely been over anymore.

"Massie take those ear plugs out of your ears." Kendra said. Massie rolled her eyes and pulled out her iBuds out of her ears. The cord flopped on her bed and she looked up at her mom, letting her know that she was "listening."

"So why aren't you doing anything today?" Kendra asked leaning against the wooden door too Massie's room. "Because mom I'm not in the mood to do anything. I just want to be left alone and relax. School was super hard today." Massie lied. She hated lying but she couldn't say why. She had to hold it all in. She refused to crack. But she just wasn't for sure how long she could hold in all of the pressure. It was accumulating, so that's why she had to avoid Cam and Claire as much as possible.

"Massie what's wrong. I don't ever see Claire over here. Are you guys in a fight?" Kendra asked concerned. Her daughter had been acting really strange and she really wanted to get to the bottom of it. "No mom me and Claire are still best friends. Just really now nothing is wrong. I promise." Massie said lying once again. And without her mother's say, she put her iBuds back into her ears and clicked play on her iPod.

Kendra gave off a defeated sigh and walked out of her room. Massie rolled her amber eyes in annoyance. Her mother just didn't know when to stop with the dumb questions. It wasn't any of her concern. Because she was refusing to break. And no one was going to break her. At least that's what she thinks.

Kendra walked back into Massie's room. She was going to get Massie to do something. "Take Bean on a walk tonight for a half hour and I'll leave you alone about this." Kendra said trying to negotiate with her daughter.

Massie grumbled and nodded her head. If it got her mom off of her back then she would take Bean on a walk.

--

His deep brown eyes glared at his mom and dad for making him move. Well really it wasn't his fault he got kicked out of Hotchkiss. The fire alarm was just there and it was calling his name. Well also fifty dollars that his best friend was offering him. He had about six or seven fifties in his wallet but another one wouldn't hurt except for that fact that he had gotten expelled and his parents were not happy. Not happy one bit.

"Josh. Brighten up. This was your last option or military school. And besides your cousin goes to BOCD. Cam. Remember Cam Fisher?" Mrs. Hotz asked trying to make him feel better.

Josh rolled his deep brown chocolate eyes. Yeah. Yeah. He remembered Cam just well. His freaky cousin with two colored eyes and his oh so annoying girlfriend. What was her name Carrie, Cassandra, Claire. Yeah Claire that's it. They were pure sickening.

"Gee mom that is even better. Cam and his annoying girlfriend. Yay! I get to be with them." Josh sarcastically mumbled.

"Josh stop it. At least you know someone. So stop complaining." Mrs. Hotz snapped at her son. Josh grumbled a few choice words under his breath and pulled out his phone txting away some random girls that he went to school with.

"Josh you know maybe you will find a girl here. And maybe she will mean something to you just like Claire does to Cam." Mrs. Hotz said while she was finding the key for the house.

Josh scoffed at that comment. "Ha your funny. Every girl here is going to be annoying."

"Josh you don't know that. Because I'm sure there are some really pretty and nice girls that are single. BOCD is a big school so you never know." Mrs. Hotz argued back with her son.

"Whatever. I'm going to go for a walk around the block." Josh mumbled ignoring his mother. He had been here plenty of times before because of family, so he knew his way around this area of town. Cam only lived a block away. Great Cam only lived a block away.

Josh walked along the sidewalk. He stared at his new Pumas as he was walking. His attention was distracted when he heard a clanking noise against the sidewalk.

Josh looked up and noticed a small black pug scampering down the sidewalk, towards him. Josh stopped and bent down motioning the small pug towards him. The pug ran into his arms and let Josh pick him up. He licked his face.

"Well where did you come from?" Josh asked staring at the pug. It was really cute actually. It had ruffles in the right spot and its black fur made a great contrast with its bright green eyes.

"Well what is your name?" Josh asked turning around and walking the other way. He looked to see if there was a collar but there was nothing. "Hmm well let's take you back to my house." Josh said walking down the street carrying the little Pug in his arms.

**Okay so what do you all think of the first chapter so far? Review and tell me. And I'm not deleting this story. I have a lot of good ideas and I hope that you all review and like it. So I'm guessing that you have guessed the pairings all ready. But I may just surprise you. **

**Anyways review.**

**Love **

**!~kai~!**


	2. Cammie!

**Chapter 2: Cammie!**

"Massie." Claire giggled walking into Massie's room, but when she seen Massie a frown decrypted on her pale face.

Claire found Massie sitting on her bed crying. "What's wrong Massie?" Claire asked raising her eyebrows. "Beans gone. I was walking him and he seen a squirrel so he started to chase it but I held him back and he slipped through his collar and started to run away. I ran after him but I lost sight of him. And I yelled his name over and over again but I couldn't find him." Massie said sobbing.

"Awe, Mass you will find him soon." Claire said walking over to Massie's bed and sitting down on it and rubbing her arm.

Massie flinched and backed away. "What's wrong?" Claire asked surprised by Massie's sudden outbreak. "Nothing." Massie lied. That was how Cam use to comfort her when things were bad. And since Claire knew what to do, Cam must have done that to Claire. Massie bit down on her lip. She had to hold it in. She had to be strong and not say anything.

"Hey I got it." Claire said raising her finger. Massie giggled softly and sighed, wiping the remainder of the tears away, "got what?"

"I know how to cheer you up. Come with me to Cam's house. And you can meet his cousin. He's going to BOCD, so we can get to meet him before everyone else does."

"I don't know Claire. I look horrible." Massie lied making up some excuse, she really hawnestly didn't want to see Claire and Cam together. It made her want to puke over and over again. It made her feel atrocious, horrible, and awful. And the worst part was that she had to put that same fake, `I'm okay' smile on her porcelain face everyday.

"Puh-lease. Massie." Claire whined, clasping her hands together and pretending to beg. "Fine. It's only because I want to see if he's hot." Massie said giving in. Today she wanted to nothing but lie around her house mourning over Bean, Claire, and Cam and not meet some guy that probably looked like a LBR. So not cool.

"Okay and you might want to go fix your make-up." Claire added on giggling, taking her thumb wiping off some off Massie's smeared eye-liner. Massie nodded her head and walked over to her vanity and began taking off of her old make-up and putting on some new make-up. She used a dull grey eyeliner, black Mascara, and some cream colored eye shadow.

Massie turned around and put a fake smile on her face again. She would smile until her cheeks hurt. If only she had told Cam she was in love with him before he had even met Claire.

"Ready?" Massie asked wishing that on the way there a car would run her over and she didn't have to go. Because now she had nothing. And with Bean gone, she had no one to talk too. Massie had some doubt of guilt in her stomach that she would never get Bean back.

And Massie Block never doubted anything until 6 months ago when she collapsed and broke. Who would have ever thought Massie Block breaking under pressure. No one other then her adorable black pug that listened to everything she had to say. But now who would listen to her?

"Massie are you ready?" Claire asked waving her freshly manicured in Massie's face. Massie softly smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Alright come on. Because maybe if everything works out you and cousin can hook up. I mean you haven't went out with anyone in forever." Claire started talking and Massie just zoned out. She picked up her Samsung Intensity and shoved it into her pocket of her True Religion Jeans.

She slid her size 7 feet into a pair of her yellow Converse and wore a black Team Jacob Twilight tee shirt. She wasn't really feeling the whole dressing up just for someone that she wouldn't care for in school. She really didn't care and it didn't matter because the one person that she wanted to notice her, never did.

Claire looked a glance at Massie. She felt some what envy of her best friend. She was incredibly gorgeous with out trying. Her long brunette always fell in the right place, even in loose curls. Her teeth were straight and always sparkling. She had beating Amber eyes that left a mysterious aura around her and, that was a big turn on. And Cam always talked about her. It made Claire sick to her stomach, even though she knew her and Cam were in love. Sometimes she just wondered if Cam was always in love with Massie. There was no way Massie was in love with Cam because she always ignored him. If only Claire knew the truth.

Massie followed Claire out her door and down the stairs. Every step she took her legs became willingly less to follow. She didn't want to go but she had too. Because if she didn't then everything that she had worked for would be gone. Massie and Claire met Massie's mom down the stairs.

"Sweetie, I called all of the local animal shelters and the pounds and they hadn't seen Bean." Kendra said placing her hand on Massie's shoulders. Massie frowned and closed her eyes keeping the tears from falling. If she broke down now then everything would be out.

"Don't worry Mass, someone has to have him. And you will get him back. I just know it." Claire said trying to cheer Massie up.

Massie nodded her head up and down, letting the loose curls bob up and down. "Anyways Mrs. Block were off to Cam's house so we can meet his cousin." Claire told Kendra as Claire grasped a hold of Massie's arm pulling her towards the door. "Okay be careful." Kendra said smiling in relief, because Massie was doing something other then lying around the house. Kendra wasn't stupid, she knew Massie was hurting. But what it was over she fully wasn't for sure.

**--**

Cam sat on the stairs of his back porch to his house, sipping a Dr. Pepper out of a bendy straw. "Seriously a bendy straw?" A deep voice spoke up. Cam raised his eyebrows it sounded a lot like Harris. But Harris was at college and wasn't suppose to be home for another couple of weeks. But maybe he got kicked out… indeed that wouldn't surprise Cam one bit.

Cam rolled his multi-colored eyes and turned around expecting to find Harris but instead he found a tan guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, about 5' 10" standing behind him, wearing a burgundy Ralph Lauren tee shirt showing off his muscles and a pair of Ralph Lauren jeans, showing off half of his voltaic pumas.

"Josh." Cam said with no enthusiasm. One thing was for sure he wasn't in the mood to see his cousin. And the "best" part of it was that he was going to be attending BOCD tomorrow. Honestly he just wouldn't fit in.

"Cammie! Long time no see." Josh said smacking Cam in the back of his head making him choke on his Dr. Pepper. Cam shot his Spanish cousin a death glare.

"What is your deal?" Cam hissed. Josh shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the house. "Nothing it's just fun picking on you. If only Harris was here then it would be even greater." Josh chuckled. Him and Harris weren't exactly the nicest guys to Cam. But really who cares? Not them that was for sure.

Cam clenched his fists. Seriously? This guy was going to be attending BOCD. He would definitely not fit in. He was a cocky jerk that would not be liked. And one thing, Cam knew for sure, he was not claiming Josh as his cousin.

"So how long are you going to be here?" Cam asked in annoyance.

"However long I feel like it. And besides your mom said that your girlfriend Claire and her friend were coming over here. So you know I've got to get to know them. Because I don't want to go to school tomorrow not knowing anyone. Right Cammie?" Josh cockily said.

"Seriously when Massie get's here don't talk to her. She doesn't need someone like you to take advantage of her." Cam said turning around to fully face Josh. Josh raised his eyebrows and shoved his hands in his pockets, "really shouldn't you be worry about me talking to your girlfriend Claire?"

"No because she is my girlfriend. And she loves me so I know that she wouldn't do anything stupid. But Massie on the other hand is single and I don't want some scum like you playing with her emotions. You're a player. I've known you since I was born and your still the same ass hole that you were back when we went to kindergarten." Cam said crossing his arms over his chest.

Josh laughed out loud. "Seriously Cammie I could care less about you or your friends. Because I'm sure she is the popular girl that only cares about herself and clothes. Because if you hadn't noticed, that's all Westchester is. That and partying. Which is an extra good thing." Josh said licking his cherry red lips.

Cam glared at his cousin. He was the most perverted guy out there and not to mention a jerk who just uses girls. He was a player who messed with a innocent girls feelings. He was hateful, spiteful, and heartless. Because he didn't care about anyone.

"Sure if you think that about her. But it's wrong and I'm warning you now Hotz, fuck with her and I will kill you. And take that as a promise." Cam said walking past Josh, pushing him into the porch railing, and he stormed into the house, slamming the screen door behind him. Josh snickered and watched his younger cousin by a few months storm into his house.

"Well since she is so precious to you Cammie, then maybe I will have some fun with her." Josh said to himself. Now he just couldn't wait to meet her and have some fun. Maybe Westchester wouldn't be so bad.

**Alright what did you think of this? As you can tell Josh is a complete ass hole. But I am making him like this on purpose. And cam is very territorial over Massie.**

**So what did you guys think of Chapter 2? I'm hoping its good. Anyways review. I will try to update ASAP. **

**Love **

**!~kai~!**


	3. Purple Crayons Persay Jealousy

**Okay thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Anyways I'm really trying to update this story because like I said before I have a ton of cool ideas planned out for it.**

**Chapter 3: Purple Crayons persay Jealousy  
**

Massie gulped down the remainder of the saliva in her mouth and slowly got out of the Range Rover. She was now facing the Fisher's house. Her palms began to tingle slowly. The house looked foreign. It was the type of feeling she got when she would visit a new friends house for the first time. It wasn't really the same, the wooden porch was now a stone porch that circled around the side of the house. The burgundy shudders were now a country white. How long had it really been since she had been there?

"Massie. Come awn." Claire said already walking up the steps. Massie nodded her head and quickly shuffled to catch up with Claire. Claire flashed a look at Massie and seen the same look in her best friends eyes that she had been seeing for the last couple of months or so. Claire sighed quietly and turned the brass doorknob and the door flung open. Massie and Claire stepped foot into the living room of Cam's house.

Massie got a whiff of the same ol' smell of freshly baked cheesecake. Yummy! But the smell also gave her a sickening feeling of being homesick. The Fisher's had truly been a second home to her. She always came here when things at home were bad. And that was also when Cam actually cared what happened to her. Now he was to far into Claire that he was oblivious to his surroundings.

"Oh my. Massie dear, you have gotten so big." Mrs. Fisher gushed running into the room, her apron flapping at her sides. She grabbed Massie and pulled her into a hug. Claire rolled her blue eyes but hid it by pretending to look at her phone. Claire couldn't help but feel some what jealous of the bond that Massie and Mrs. Fisher had. They were so close and no matter what, she would never ever be able to compete with that. And the worst part was Mrs. Fisher had always wanted to see Massie and Cam together more.

"Thanks. I missed you too." Massie gave off a fake smile and eventually was released from the suffocating hug. Mrs. Fisher smiled again and took a look at her second daughter. She had lost some weight, not like she needed too, her face had become paler, and she had grown taller. But over all she was still great looking. Very beautiful. All of the guys must be after her.

"Cam come here!" Mrs. Fisher called out. A couple of seconds later, Cam came shuffling into the room. His black shaggy hair falling floppily in his face. He looked up and seen not only Claire, but actually Massie standing in his living room. His multi-colored eyes gleamed and a big smile grew on his face.

"Hey." Cam said smoothly, shoving his hands into his pocket and trying hide the excitement in his voice, but his face showed it all.

"Hey." Massie mumbled trying to act all calm. Her knees felt queasy and her palms felt sweaty. She groaned silently, she hated this feeling. It was the feeling that made her feel so happy but it was the same feeling that made her sick to her stomach. It was the feeling of love.

And the worst part of it all for Massie, was that Cam only had that excitement on his face to see Claire. It was the same look that he always gave Claire. It use to be the same look that he use to give to Massie but not anymore.

"Hey babe." Claire said walking over to him and giving him a hug. Cam slowly wrapped his arms around her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Mrs. Fisher wasn't one to care about a little PDA. It wasn't like they were making out. It was just a peck. So she just shrugged it off and went back to doing the normal things she always did.

Massie felt her heart break. She was dying on the inside. She slowly took a deep breath. She pulled out her purple Iphone, thanks to Colorware, and shuffled through her pictures. She had to an alibi if they asked her what was wrong. She could easily say her phone was pissing her off because well it just wasn't working.

"Mass." Claire said causing Massie to jump out of her trance.

"Yeah?" Massie asked.

"Well come on. Meet my most annoying cousin. Ugh trust me he is an arrogant jerk. Honestly I wouldn't have you two meet him if my mom didn't make me." Cam started of saying. "This is what she said, quote Cam have him meet some new people. It will be good for him. End quote." Cam said using the quotation marks to mock his mother.

Massie chuckled and nodded her head slightly and followed them. They walked down the hallway, to the kitchen, and out onto the back porch. Massie took another whiff of the yummy homemade cheese cake. She was really craving a piece right now. It always made her feel better. There was something about it that just made all of her defenses go down and it made her relax.

Josh turned his head around when he heard the screen door open up. Out walked Cam first. And then a short blond bubbly girl, who was popping bubble gum bubbles. Josh cringed. He had met Claire before and she was always the same. ANNOYING! Josh crossed his arms over his chest and waited for another dumb annoying blond girl to follow after Claire, but instead a tall spontaneous brunette walked through the door. She was definitely good looking.

But if Cam was so protective over her, then why was he with the dumb blond, who honestly really wasn't even pretty in his eyes? No wonder why Harris makes fun of Cam. He always settles for the second best and sells himself short.

"Josh." Cam said sternly. Josh flickered a big fake smile, showing off his iPod white teeth. "Cammie." Josh sneered. Massie looked at Cam and then back over to Josh and stiffened a giggle. Cam shot Josh a glare. "Whatever. Anyways, Josh this is Massie and you already know Claire." Cam said introducing Massie. Massie flashed a small smile. "Hey." Massie muttered.

"Wow. Cam gosh you never told me how pretty your friend was here." Josh said winking. Cam gritted his teeth and tried to pretend it didn't bother him. Massie laughed. "Well Cam over here never told me how cute his cousin was either." Massie said flirtatiously. Cam had a girlfriend now, so why did it matter if she flirted with Josh?

Josh laughed and walked over to where Massie was standing. "Wanna take a walk?" Josh asked. "Sure." Massie nodded her head and walked away, giving a small wave.

After Josh and Massie walked out of distance, Cam sat on his porch steps and kicked the side railing out of frustration.

"What's so wrong with Massie going on a walk with Josh?" Claire asked quietly sitting on the step next to her boyfriend.

"Ugh nothing. It's just I care about Massie. And Josh is just going to mess with her head. And I don't want that to happen." Cam said running his hands through his black hair.

"Cam stop worrying so much about Massie. She is a big girl and she can take care of herself. So let Josh and Massie do what they want. And besides I'm your girlfriend not Massie." Claire said rolling her blue eyes. Sometimes Cam acted like Massie was his girlfriend and she was just his friend.

"I guess your right." Cam muttered.

"You guess?" Claire raised her eyebrows.

"Your right." Cam said and leaned in for a kiss.

**--**

"So what's your favorite color?" Massie asked. Josh was really funny. And all of the questions they had been asking were nothing but simple and ordinary.

"I'm going to have to say purple." Josh said.

"Oh my gosh. Mine too." Massie giggled.

"Well it's only because when I was little in school, I always ended up breaking like every crayon on accident, but the purple ones never broke. So I chose it to be my favorite color." Josh laughed at how stupid that sounded. Massie laughed along with him. Josh was surprised how open he was being towards her. He had never told anyone that.

"That's awesome. I'm not for sure why it's my favorite. I think it's because when I was little my dad and me always use to go to the park and get two purple pop sickles and sit on the swings and eat them. That was before the Block Corporation was created." Massie muttered.

"Oh." Josh said. He looked at Massie and noticed her tee-shirt. "Teem Jacob ehh?"

Massie laughed and nodded her head. "I'm not a big fan of Twilight but I'm team Jacob all the way. Team Edward should be destroyed. Are you a fan?"

"Well not really. I saw the movie before but umm I'm going to say Team Jacob." Josh said shoving his hands into his pockets. He kind of wanted to slide his fingers into hers. But he stopped himself from doing it.

"Why do you say Team Jacob?" Massie asked.

"Because you said you liked it." Josh laughed. Massie smiled and nodded her head walking along the sidewalk with him.

She felt totally comfortable. She wasn't for sure if it was because Josh was Cam's cousin and he was the closest thing to him that she could be with or the fact that he was just naturally Cam.

"I don't get it?" Massie said frowning slightly.

"And that is?" Josh asked.

"Why Cam hates you so much. I mean you are so cool. And your funny and nice. He makes you out to be like the devil or something."

"Well I don't know. But I'm not too worried about that."

"Well that's good."

"Well were back here. Come on let's go see what Cammie and the annoying blond girl are doing." Josh said motioning Massie towards the back yard.

Massie stiffened a giggle. At least someone else thought Claire wasn't the best thing out there.

Massie and Josh trailed along side the house to the back yard where Claire and Cam were sitting there making out. Massie felt her stomach drop. She had saw them do this tons of time before but every time it made her feel worse every time. Josh let out a loud cough, interrupting the moment. Cam and Claire pulled away both feeling their cheeks go red.

"Awe how cute. Their faces are red." Josh said turning to look at Massie. Massie pressed a fake smile on her face. She refused to crack and let anyone see her vulnerable side. Claire stood up her cheeks still flushed.

"Well this was interesting. But I got to go babe. Me and Mass have some things still left to do before school tomorrow. But I'll txt you. Bye love you." Claire said walking away from Cam.

"Yeah love you too." Cam said watching Claire walk away. And from afar Massie and Josh were over there with their cell phones taking pictures of themselves together and Cam also heard Josh say, "I'll txt you."

Cam felt his fists ball up. His eyes glared with fury and his heart was beating even faster. This was a feeling he never had before. Could it possibly be that Cam is jealous?

**Alright sorry for the long wait. I've been meaning to post this. I had like all most all of the chapter done but a few sentences and its taken me forever to finish. But anyways review and I am going to post another chapter up real soon.**

**Thanks you all for being so patient.**

**!~kai~!**


	4. Best Friends For Never And Ever

**Alright as most of you know or don't I'm no longer Kai-XCrunner4life. I changed my name.**

**Sorry for the long update. I've been working on other things and I'm trying to get as much updating as possible. I've got a new story called Fall To Pieces. It's a mystery Landon/Massie/Derrick. Anyways it doesn't show up in the clique stories so I just wanted you all to know that and go check it out. Anyways I'm done babbling on about other stuff.**

**Here you all go.**

**Oh and for all of you lucky people out there, I'm going to be soon working on another chapter of Rise of the Alpha. So look for a chapter of it up in the next couple of days.**

**Chapter 4: Friends For Never and Ever**

"Josh Michael Hotz. Get out of bed." Mrs. Hotz demanded.

"Ugh no. Only a few more hours." Josh whined as he laid his head under his white fluffy pillow. He didn't want to get up and go to school. Not yet anyways. School just wasn't his forte.

"Get up." Mrs. Hotz said as she flung his bedroom door open and the black little pug scampered inside his room. It's claws tapped against the wooden floor. The dog jumped up on his bed and began to lick his face. Mrs. Hotz let out a chuckle and walked out of his room.

"No get off of me." Josh whined as he tried avoiding the dog. After a minute or so of this, Josh finally gave up. He sat up rubbing his eyes and looked down at the dog and it's pleading eyes. "Alright I'm up." Josh said as he rubbed the top of the pugs head. "So we need to find a name for you." Josh said to the pug.

"How about Bolt?" Josh asked as he looked over at his end table, seeing the movie Bolt lie there. The pug yipped loudly. "Alright Bolt it is." Josh said as he got up out of his bed and decided to go take a shower. A part of him didn't want anyone to have missing dog posters up because he was really getting attached to this dog. No doubt about it. There was something about him.

**--**

Massie yawned as she climbed into the Range Rover with Claire. "Wow. Someone is a little tired." Claire said giggling.

"Yea I am." Massie said trying to sound amused. But for some odd reason she had a tendency to get angry towards Claire. It may have been that she was the one with Cam. But for some reason today it didn't bother her as much. It still hurt but it just didn't hurt as bad.

"So what's this reason why your so tired?" Claire asked abruptly. "Well I was up late last night talking to Josh." Massie said trying to hide the smile that was plastered on her face.

"Ooo. So do you like Josh?" Claire asked raising her eyebrows. Massie hesitated on asking this. She only had gotten to know him one day and she wasn't going to make the same mistake again. She couldn't handle falling for another guy and getting hurt. "I'm not for sure. Ask me in a couple of weeks and I'll let you know." Massie said as she leaned back and laid her head against the window.

She couldn't lie about not having a small crush on Josh but she was still madly in love with Cam. She hated knowing that Claire was the one that was with Cam. She hated knowing that she was the one kissing Cam and staying up late at night having phone conversations. All of these things made Massie sick to her stomach. You could say she was some what jealous.

But who wouldn't be when your best friend was dating the guy you fell hardest for? Massie's eyes soon felt heavy and before she knew it Claire was shaking her shoulder and saying, "Mass come on were here at school."

Massie blinked her eyes open and nodded her head. She grabbed her Prada bag and slowly got out of the Range Rover giving Isaac one last nod before he drove off. Claire glanced at Massie out of the corner of her cerulean colored eyes, she couldn't help stare in jealousy.

Her best friend was the definition of gorgeous. She was dressed in a pair of Ralph Lauren faded blue jean shorts, a Nickelback band tee-shirt, and a pair of purple converses. Her hair was in loose curls and her make-up made her eyes pop and her face glow. Not to mention she has a rocking tan that came natural. Claire sighed and dug her keds into the sidewalk.

"Oh I wish we still had summer vacation." Massie groaned walking towards the door of BOCD.

"No kidding." Claire said as she followed Massie. Massie took a glance around there were cliques everywhere. Like the jocks, nerds, emos, band geeks, preps, and then there is the Pretty Committee. The Pretty Committee consists of Alicia Rivera who is alpha, Olivia Ryan the beta, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory. They were the gorgeous girls who ruled the school and just about any guy or girl fell at their feet. Yes they were just that addictive.

But for some reason Massie didn't care to be in that group. She really didn't fit into any group so she was welcomed in any group. The Pretty Committee even offered her a spot but she turned it down. She can still sit there if she wanted too.

Claire sighed but put a smile on her face. She and Massie were pretty much just a group themselves but not. They were involved in a lot but for some reason Massie wasn't that involved in anything. And today had been the most Claire had seen Massie happy in a long time. She couldn't really figure out why her best friend since practically forever had been so upset about everything.

"Kuh-laire." Massie giggled grabbing her friends arm and pointed over to where the new freshman guys were standing. So what they were sophomores in high school, the guys were a year younger. And besides it's not like it is two years and who care some of them, are totally hot.

"Oh wow he is hot." Massie said as she ran her manicured fingers through her long, luscious brown hair. Claire smiled, "of course Mass, but the fact that they are a grade younger then us. That's not weird at all."

"Oh shut up Claire." Massie playfully pushed her best friend, "besides in the It-girl, Tinsley Carmichael and Julian McCaffery go out and Tinsley is two grades ahead of Julian." Massie stuck her tongue out and stepped backwards, not aware that there was a tree root there and she started to fall backwards, but before she hit the ground a strong pair of arms caught her fall.

"Still clumsy as ever, I see Block." A deep voice said from behind. Massie wasn't really for sure who it was. She didn't recognize the voice all that much. "I guess." Massie said as she turned around to see who the guy was. She raised her eyebrows, he looked familiar but she just couldn't put a name to the face.

"Hmm, shaggy blond hair, toned, and chocolate brown eyes. And there is only one person that ever calls me Block…. Derrick." Massie squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. Derrick smiled and wrapped his arms around Massie's petite body. "You smell good." Derrick whispered as he took another whiff. "Channel?" Derrick said.

"Duh. It's the best and the only stuff I use. Oh my gosh I can't believe that it's really you." Massie said jumping up and down.

Claire looked up from her phone as she was texting back Cam, she stared in confusion. What had she missed? She was so oblivious, but really who was that guy? And since when did Massie hug other guys then Cam?

"Mass?" Claire asked. Massie pulled away from the hug, "Claire do you know Derrick?"

Claire stared him up and down. He was tall, probably about 6 foot 2. He was definitely muscular and toned. He had shaggy blond hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. He sort of looked like a puppy dog to her.

"No, sorry can't say I do." Claire said.

"Oh well you have to meet him. Claire this is Derrick. Derrick this is Claire. I forgot Claire you didn't ever meet him. Derrick moved in the seventh grade and he was my best friend. Derrick this is my best friend ever; Claire." Massie said without taking a breath. She was overwhelmed with excitement.

"Well nice to meet you." Claire said. "Yeah you too." Derrick said trying to ignore the awkwardness but it was about time that Massie had actually gotten a best friend that was a girl.

"I thought you didn't like girls as your best friend?" Derrick asked raising his eyebrows.

"Claire is an exception. She is awesome and not clingy to drama." Massie said sticking out her tongue.

"Oh okay."

"Wait." Massie said. "What?" Derrick asked.

"I'm not that clumsy." Massie said smacking Derrick's arm. "Oww Block. But hey your looking good. Did you do something with your hair?" Derrick asked.

"No Derrick, I just grew up. I got my braces off and I got contacts. And I grew several inches. And my hair did as well." Massie said smiling. See." Massie said pointing at her white straight teeth.

"Alright I was just wondering. But you do look really good. Uh so who is your boyfriend because I have got to threaten him." Derrick asked slightly praying Massie didn't have a boyfriend. Damn, he couldn't help not staring at her. She had really grown up and when she said she had grown up she really had. Especially some parts on her body too.

"Hey there is my girl." A voice spoke up before Massie got to say anything. She new that voice anymore. It happened to belong to the guy she was completely in love with; Cameron Anthony Fisher.

"Hey Cam." Massie said, she glanced over at Derrick. His face remained emotionless and he didn't say anything.

"Who's that?" Cam asked with his arm wrapped around Claire. "Fisher come on, I'm sure you haven't forgotten the infamous Derrick Harrington." Derrick spoke up.

Massie felt a cold chill go down her back. Great she was now going to be torn in between friends. Derrick and Cam absolutely hated each other. They always had since their big fight and they probably will always.

"Really? Seriously you haven't gotten over yourself yet Harrington?" Cam asked rolling his multi-colored eyes.

"Really Fisher, I mean I'm that awesome so how could anyone get over me?" Derrick mocked Cam.

"So what are you doing back?" Cam asked obviously annoyed. It was pretty obvious to people that they weren't friends or even close to that. The way Derrick shot glares at him and Cam rolled his eyes and glared back. They were definitely not close. There was a lot of tension in the air.

"I'm back because my dad decided to move back, that's why. And anyways why is it any of your business? Also I'm here to visit my best friend. Hopefully you haven't changed her into being a complete loser." Derrick hissed.

"What do you mean your best friend Harrington?" She is my best friend." Cam argued back. Massie and him had been really close, they had a bond that no one could break. Not even Derrick Harrington could. He had broke a bond that he had before and Derrick wasn't going to do that again. And this time Cam wouldn't let him. He was definitely the most ex best friend a guy could ever have.

"No she is mine. And she may not know that now because I have been gone so long, but trust me Fisher, you and her will both know that soon. Well I've got to go and get my schedule and catch up with some people. See you later Mass. Oh and by the way Cam, your girlfriend is pretty cute too." Derrick smirked and walked away with a big grin on his face. He definitely had a plan to get back at Cam.

Massie rolled her eyes, Derrick was up to something but the thing that Massie noticed was how hard Claire was blushing and how furious Cam looked.

"Cam it's alright. He is just trying to mess with your head. So don't let him." Massie reassured. She never did figure out why Cam and Derrick stopped being best friends. They never told her the story which was really odd. She just chocked back the remaining saliva in her throat. She was hoping she wouldn't have to chose between the two.

--

Josh stepped out of his mother's SUV, his Nike Shocks hit the ground of newly fixed concrete. This school was huge, for just not having a campus. It wasn't Hotchkiss, so this school would definitely take some time getting use too. Josh sighed and swung his Ralph Lauren bag over his shoulder and started walking towards the school, tons of girls were staring at him, along with guys. He winked at a group of girls that looked like they could be freshman or so and he made his way to the doors, passing the fresh manicured lawn, the big Oak tree that seemed to shadow quite a bit of area, and the fountain where groups of students were gathered around mingling.

A breeze of chilly air hit his skin as he stepped into the school. Everything was so clean and well put together. No wonder why the school cost 28,000 thousand dollars a year to attend. It was the definition of nice.

Josh pulled out his phone and saw that he had a txt message from his ex girlfriend Alicia. He rolled his dark brown eyes and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He didn't care to much about her out anymore. They were done and had been for a while. He took another step and crashed into someone. He crashed into the ground, just like the other person did.

"Oh shit. Sorry." The guy mumbled. Josh took a glance as he was getting himself off of the floor. He was tall and built. He had shaggy blond hair.

"It's cool." Josh said glancing at the guy who looked really confused.

"Do you know where the office is?" the guy asked.

"No sorry. I'm new here." Josh answered back.

"Sweet me too. Derrick Harrington." Derrick said making his hand into a fist so this guy could pound it.

"Josh Hotz." Josh said as he pounded Derrick's fist. This guy sounded like a cool person. So why not make friends with him.

**Okay sorry it wasn't that important but it was definitely a filler. Anyways this is just the beginning and a lot is going to happen. I am going to work a lot on this story. **

**Oh and Massie is kind of punk rock person so don't sit there and say Massie wouldn't wear what she is. It's my story and I will have her wear what I want.**

**And no I couldn't leave Derrick out of the story, it just didn't seem right and I have a lot planned for this. So beware a lot of drama is going to happen and some of it may get confusing. But it will probably turn into a Massie/Cam/Derrick/Josh plot kind of story. And yes Claire plays a big part in this story. These will probably be the main characters. I'm not for sure yet if I want Alicia to play a big part or not.**

**But if any of you guess what happened between Derrick and Cam along time ago, I will write a specialized one-shot for you and you get to pick the pairings.**

**Anyways review please.  
**

**Sorry for the long update by the way. Lots of important information in this author notes.**

**!~kai~!**


	5. Picking Up Where We Left Off

**Sorry for the long updates. I haven't been on lately. My computer has crashed and I am typing this on the site so sorry if there is any misspelled words or anything. **

**I love this story and i'm going to work hard to finish this story but please be patient with me but I am determined to finish this story. So i'm done rambling on here is Chapter 5.**

**Oh and check out my new story Seeing My Reflection Never Had Hurt So Bad. Really check it out.**

**Chapter 5: Picking Up Where We Left Off**

Claire sat down to Massie in Science. They had that first period. Thank goodness Cam wasn't in this class. She was kind of hoping Derrick would show up and be a part of this class.. She couldn't help but notice how hot he was. He made Cam look so boring. "Hey." Massie said as she let out a small yawn.

"Hey." Claire said. Massie raised her eyebrows and she couldn't help notice how jittery and flushed Claire was. "You okay?" Massie asked somewhat not caring. Claire was still her bestfriend but she couldn't help but feel betrayed. She loved Cam with all of her heart and yet somehow small time girl Claire Stacy Lyons managed to steal Cam Fishers heart. And Massie was left heartbroken. Surprsingly she loved Cam more than Derrick. But because Cam loved Clarie, Massie turned that into hatred.

Derrick wasn't nothing compared to Cam. Derrick made Massie giggle and Cam made her laugh until she was gasping for air. Derrick made Massie feel amazing but Cam always made her feel like she was in awe and she was the best person in the world. Derrick made Massie grin but Cam made her smile until her cheeks hurt. If she had to chose Massie still wasn't for sure who she would chose. She was just hoping that she wouldn't have too.

"Yeah i'm fine." Claire said lying through her teeth. She couldn't let Massie know about how she had a sudden thing for Derrick. Massie would freak out and Claire knew Massie wouldn't understand how bad she needed to keep secrets.

"Oh okay." Massie said doubtful but she wasn't going to say anything. She was kind of wondering if Claire was like this because of their encounter with Derrick earlier today. Claire desperately searched to change the topic. "Have you seen Josh yet today?" Claire asked Massie.

Massie was too caught up thinking about Cam and Derrick, mostly Cam but she had totally forgotten about Josh. Massie cursed herself silently, she was so hoping to forget about Cam but yet he always managed to keep her under his spell.

"No I haven't. Hopefully I will soon though." Massie said. She was hoping she would. Josh was really cute. Massie let out a small groan. Why couldn't she get Cam out of her head. She need a distraction. Like last night she hadn't thought about Cam at all.

Claire grinned widely. She was hoping Massie would start talking to Josh, that way Cam could stop talking about Massie non-stop. Because then Cam will see that Massie chose Josh over him and he will get mad at her. But she didn't want Massie talking to Derrick. When she watched Derrick around Massie his eyes had a certain sparkle in em' and he had his eyes all over her. It made Claire somewhat jealous. It made her feel envious. It made her want to jump on Massie and rip her locks of brown hair out of her head. She couldn't help but feel envious of Massie. Massie always had it all the looks, the guys, the pretty amber eyes, the money. She was the it-girl, while Claire Lyons was just the friend of the it-girl.

"Alright students welcome our two new students to class." Mr. Myner said.

Josh and Derrick stepped in through the doorway. Derrick flashed a smile and Josh remained silent. He glanced around the room and then he noticed a familiar brunette scribbling something in her note book and she closed it gently. He couldn't help but smile when she looked up at him. She sure was cute. He liked the way she laughed. The way she sat so peaceful. She looked like an angel. She wasn't like any other girl back at Hotchkiss. She was real and she sure was cute.

"Alright say your names." Mr. Myner grunted as he was shuffling around his papers. He had to pass out the stupid rule books that the students got every year. It was too ridiculous.

"My names Josh Hotz." A 6 foot 3 guy said. He was spanish looking and very well toned.

"Hotz you are." Massie whispered to Claire, both of them letting out a small laugh.

"And my name is Derrick Harrington."

Most girls and guys in the class gasped. "Derrick?" A guy named Kemp said. Derrick nodded and smiled. Kemp Hurley and him had been playing soccer together since they were old enough to walk. Well that was until he moved away. Derrick still was mad about that. A lot would have changed if his dad wouldn't have had him moved.

"Alright any questions?" Mr. Myner asked.

"Yeah are you two single?" Olivia Ryan asked from the Pretty Committee. Josh looked over and he saw Alicia. He panicked. Now she was going to be all over him and try to get his attention. He really couldn't handle that.

"Yeah are you?" Alicia asked looking straight at Josh.

Derrick noticed the tensity between Alicia and Josh. "Umm sorry girls I'm not. I'm dating umm... Josh looked around and his eyes landed on Massie and he just blurted out Massie's name."

"What!" Massie and Alicia chocked out. Derrick looked stunned too. She had a boyfriend. And it was this guy that he had just made friends with. How did this happen.

"Yeah." Josh said walking over to where Massie was and took a seat next too her. Derrick sighed and slowly walked over to where Kemp was and he took a seat. Everyone had their cell phones out spreading this around the school.

Claire looked just as shocked and looked at Massie with a confused look on her face.

"What?" Massie whispered looking at Josh with a semi-glare. "Sorry Massie I panicked. I use to date Alicia and if I didn't say I was dating a girl she would be trying to get with me and I just don't like her. I'm sorry but can you please, I'm begging you pretend to be my girlfriend." Josh asked with those puppy dog dark brown eyes. The one's that you just couldn't say no too.

"Fine." Massie said as she knew that this was going to cause a lot of problems. Not only with Derrick but with Cam and Alicia. But she just couldn't say no too Josh. And something good could come out of this. Maybe they would both really like each other or Cam would get jealous and dump Claire for her. Massie sighed and nodded her head and Josh said thanks under his breath.

"So?" Claire asked raising her eyebrows. She knew that she couldn't tell anyone that they weren't even dating. "Sorry I didn't want to say anything because Josh asked me not too. But its true." Massie said giving Claire the forgiving eyes. "Aww." Claire said as she pulled out her Razor underneath her desk.

**Claire: Omg Massie and Josh are dating.**

**Cam: Hell NO. WTF?**

**Claire: It's cute. And yes.**

**Cam: ugh why?**

**Claire: Obviously they like each other?!**

**Cam: She is going to get hurt. Josh uses girls like there toys. He plays with them and breaks them when he is done and he goes and gets another one.**

**Claire: He doesn't seem like that.**

**Cam: He is Claire. Trust me.**

**Claire: Idk can't you just be happy for her?**

**Cam: NO!**

**Claire: Why?**

**Cam: g2g.**

**Claire: wtf!**

Cam sighed and shut his phone. He couldn't focus especially in spanish. His mind was spinning. Since when did this happen. Things aren't suppose to happen this way. Massie wasn't suppose to date Josh. He wanted to avoid that. And he had to have a plan to break them up. And the only other person that could be able to help is someone he didn't want to talk to. But he looked at Massie the same way Cam did. And that person is Derrick Harrington. Now he needed to find Derrick and help him break up Massie and Josh. But since Claire was going to get in the way he needed a distraction. And that's where Derrick comes in.

**--**

Massie couldn't wait til the school day was over. Her head was pounding and she hadn't had so much drama since Derrick and Cam got into that big fight. Luckily she didn't have to chose because Derrick moved and in the end she became best friends with Cam, she fell for Cam hard and then he dates her best friend. She never felt more hurt in her life. And then Bean ran away. She had been worried sick about him. Where had he gone? Cam hadn't even talked to her during lunch like he always did. Alicia did nothing but glare at her and Josh didn't even sit with her during lunch he was off somewhere else. And Derrick was chatting it up with Claire. So she was left on her own. She didn't even bother eating.

"Ugh." Massie groaned pulling out her cellphone seeing if anyone wanted to hang out. She needed to breathe.

--

"So your serious about this fisher? You want me to flirt with your girlfriend and get her distracted while you dig stuff up on Josh and break them two up?" Derrick asked not for sure to believe it or not.

"Yeah but you do anything with my girlfriend I will kill you. I don't want my cousin dating Massie and I know you want her just as much as like every other guy in the school." Cam paused but Derrick finished what he was saying, "Alright it sounds good. I don't want Massie dating him either. Especially since me and Massie need to continue where we left off." Derrick said walking away.

Cam sighed and just prayed he knew what he was doing. Giving the infamous Derrick Harrington permission to flirt with his girlfriend might have not been the best idea but he trusted Claire with all of his heart not to do anything.

**Alright well here is Chapter 5. A lot is going on. And I'm sorry if this sucks. I hope its good. And sorry for any spelling errors, i'm typing this on the website. But anyways here you all go. **

**Review porfavor.**

**love, kai.**

**check out my other stories and review for them too. especially my new one about Derrick.**


	6. Light Up The Sky Baby

**Love Drunk 6.**

**Alright I'm going to try and update this as quick as possible. Again sorry for any misspelled words. I'm writing this on the site. **

**But here you go. Read and Review. Check out my other stories as well.**

**Message me if you wanna talk. (:**

**Chapter 6: Light Up The Sky Baby **

Massie laid on her bed and rubbed her throbing head. The last couple of school days had been a real drag. So far she had got nothing but nasty glares from Alicia and the Pretty Committee. Cam had been pretty much pissed off at her as well. And all because she couldn't say no to fake dating Josh Hotz. Really they hadn't even talked much. Well only in school to make everyone believe that they were dating. And Claire hadn't been very free to hang out with because she said she was quite busy lately. Which Massie really couldn't figure out why. And Derrick? He hadn't spoken to her very much either. It seemed like the world was mad at her and she couldn't do anything about it. And lastly her pug, the one that she went to for absulutely everything was still missing. And Massie was really starting to give up home on finding him.

"Massie." Kenda yelled through the intercom. "Yes mom." Massie responded rather annoyed. What did her mother want now? Couldn't she just stay out of her business. "Cam is here to see you." Kendrea said.

"Cam?" Massie asked herself. This was a rather shocker. He had been on her mind a lot. But she thought maybe if he was mad at her then just maybe this would be what she needed to get over him. The perfect therapy. But part of her was excited.

"Alright mom i'll be down." Massie hopped up off her bed. She probably looked like crap. Dressed in a pair of soffe Tomahawks sweat pants and a red and black tomahawk tee shirt. Her hair was let down very messily. Her make-up looked like crap. But she really didn't care too much. He was mad at her so there wasn't any point in trying to impress anyone.

She walked downstairs and found Cam standing at the front door. He looked impatient. "Yes?" Massie asked trying not to sound to rude. But she couldn't help her.

"I just wanted to talk is all." Cam sighed. He didn't mean to avoid Massie the last couple of days. He was just mad because for one Josh was his cousin, two she didn't tell him that they were dating, and three he knew Josh wasn't going to stay faithful in a relationship.

"Oh alright come on. We can go outback. It's some what nice out there." Massie spoke as she turned around and lead Cam to the back yard. She was rolling her eyes as she was walking. She seriously needed a major boost. Her life seemed to get more complicated. And yet it was all because of Cam. Why couldn't he just see anything in her? Was it that hard? She thought not. But nope Claire had to step in where she didn't need to be and somehow she was the one sharing gummy worms with Cam.

"Alright i'm listening." Massie said taking a seat on the steps.

"Oh well sorry I haven't talked to you in a few days." Cam said. Massie's facial expresion hadn't changed much but she looked a little more relaxed.

"S' okay." Massie leaned her head against her deck railing. At least he apologized right.

"Alright well I wanted to make sure things were all right. I mean during school lately you have seemed awfully quiet. So are you okay?" Cam asked in a thoughtful manner. He was concerened about Massie.

"Yeah I guess. Except Alicia hates me and so does the Pretty Committee. And Claire hasn't been around lately. And I still haven't found Bean. Oh and my dad has to go on another Block Corporation trip. And he won't be back for my 16th birthday in three weeks. But other then that i'm great." Massie said with much enthusiasm as possible.

"Oh." Cam muttered.

"Yeah but I'm fine. So how are you and Claire?" Massie asked. But the way she said Claire, it probably sounded like she was disgusted over all with her. She didn't mean for it to come out the way it did.

"Alright I guess. I mean she has been really bust lately. But Massie I didn't come here to talk about Claire and I. I came here to see how you were doing. And by the looks of it, you aren't doing the best." Cam huffed. He didn't want to here about Claire. Lately she had been getting on his nerves. All she had been talking about is Derrick and the Tomahawks soccer team. Sure he played soccer but when she came to watch the practices she wasn't even looking at him. It was starting to bother him.

"Oh. Well thanks. I mean you don't have to pretend to care. I'm fine. Really." Massie said trying to hold in the tears that were about too fall. She couldn't take much more. Vile was cramming in her throat. She was sick of Claire and Cam. She was sick of hearing awe there such a cute couple or the're perfect for each other. No it wasn't suppose to be that way. It was suppose to be her and Cam. Forever. They fit together like a puzzle. Not a puzzle with missing pieces.

"Massie. I do care about you. I do a lot. I'm not pretending." Cam said as he took both of Massie's hands. His heart was beating fast. He could have sworn Massie could hear it. Massie felt her body tense when he grabbed her hands but she immediately relaxed. She looked into his one green and one blue eye. They made her want to jump in his arms.

Cam didn't know quite for sure what he was doing but he leaned in until his lips touched Massie's. It didn't take long for Massie to open up to the kiss. Sparks flew for not only Massie but Cam. Cam realized what he was doing and he pulled away.

"What?" Massie asked with dissappointment in her eyes.

Cam sighed, "Look Massie i'm sorry. But this didn't happen. It wasn't real. I was just caught up into the moment. And besides best friends don't do this stuff. Were just friends. And Claire can't find out about this."

Cam got up and brushed his jeans off.

Massie felt her face get hot. Tears were brimming her eyes. "So your telling me that you didn't feel anything." Massie choked out, still with hope. Cam swallowed the remaining saliva in his mouth and he lied, "Nope nothing. Now I have to go. But remember this didn't happen. K. I think that for a while it's best if we don't talk. We don't want things to get out of hand."

Cam walked away feeling like a jerk. But he couldn't risk his and Claire's relation ship. He didn't know if he did the right thing. Little did he know what mess he had left.

Massie felt the tears coming. They streamed down her face but she didn't bother to wipe them. She let them all come out. How could Cam pretend that he didn't feel anything. She knew he did. He lied to her and he wanted to forget it. How could he forget something like that? And then to tell her that he practically didn't want to be friends anymore. For the first time in over a year she didn't want to have anything to do with Cam Anthony Fisher. She didn't want too see his smile. She didn't want to laugh along with him. She didn't want to be his best friend. And she finally realized that after all she had been through she loved him so much that she hated him.

**--**

Claire leaned against Derrick's wooded shed. He was standing there in a pair of Adidas shorts and a Hooters cutoff. He looked so hot standing there with his arms flexed over his shoulders. "Claire let me tell you, your looking good everyday." Derrick winked. He dind't like Claire but he did what Cam asked him too do. Flirt with her and get her distracted. And all week he was definitely succeeding. He had left her notes in her locker and telling her to come and watch the soccer practices everyday.

He spent his time figuring out what he should do. He was hoping Cam would hurry up and dig enough evidence up on Josh and make Massie dump Josh. And then he could finally have the chance that he never got. He could be the one that Massie would go to when she had a problem. He could be the best friend again. He could be the one who she would be kissing everyday. He could be the one she loved. And he couldn't wait til that day happened.

"Oh my." Claire said as she looked at Derrick. He was so hot. There was something about him that made her want him. She wanted to kiss is lucious lips and feel his 6 pac. There was something different about him. He wasn't always the same. He was always living and looking for advenutres. Not playing it on the safe side like Cam does. And she needed new fast.

"Derrick." Claire said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah Claire?" Derrick asked. The way she looked into his eyes. He didn't like that look. He gulped and after that look he new he was in trouble.

Claire got on her tiptoes and leaned in and kissed Derrick's lips. Derrick didn't know what to do so he just kissed back. He kissed her. And after he did he didn't know what was spinning through his head.

"Wow." Claire said.

"Uh oh." Derrick muttered.

--

Massie sat on the swing. Her pumas dug into the dry dirt as she pushed herself back and forth. She was so mad at herself. How could she let herself go through all of that hurt again? She thought once again she had a chance with Cam. She put herself on the spot and took the chance. But for the second time she was hurt. She couldn't help but get mad at herself. She kissed her best friends boyfriend. What kind of friend did that. And the most important part was that she was fed up with life. She wanted to remember the good ol' days where:

_When getting high meant swinging at the play ground. _

_The worst thing you could get from boys was cooties._

_Your worst enemies were your siblings._

_Race issues were who ran the fastest._

_War was a card game._

_The only drug you knew was caugh medicine._

_And wearing a skirt didn't mean you were a slut._

_The only thing that hurt were skinned knees._

_And the only thing that can get broken were your toys._

_Life was carefree, but what Massie remembered most was wanting to grow up._

"You know it's not safe to be here at night." A familiar voice spoke up. Massie jumped a little but laughed. "Yeah I know. I was just getting some air Josh."

"All the way out here?" Josh asked raising his eyebrows.

"Sure." Massie tried fake smiling but she wasn't fooling anyone. She couldn't even fool herself. And she was normally good at that. But for some strange reason, today she just couldn't do that.

"Alright i'm not totally smart but I'm smart enough to notice something is wrong. Mind to share. I'm a real good listener." Josh said placing his hand on Massie's knee and sat on the swing next too her. He looked at her and she was truely captivating. She a had a beauty like no other. She was a good fake girlfriend.

"I don't feel like talking about it. Actually I don't want to talk about it. I was so ridiculous." Massie said fake smilling. But Josh saw right throug it. "Lemme take a good guess. Hmm how about my cousin Cam?"

"How did you know?" Massie asked a little shocked.

Josh let out a laugh, "Oh hunny I'm not stupid. I see how you look at him. It's the same look Derrick gives you. So what happened?"

"Huh?" Massie said. Derrick gave her that look? If he did she felt incredibly dumb. And she felt guilty. She knew how it felt to love someone that didn't love you back. It had to be most definitely the most worst feeling ever. There was nothing else like it.

Massie sighed and told Josh the whole story. From the time where Derrick left and the fight between them and to where she really fell for him. And then how he and claire started dating and then how she isolated herself from the world. And then just what happened on her back deck.

"Mass if he can't see that you love him. And if he can't see that your the best thing that is ever going to happen to him then he is one blind guy. Believe me. He is dumb. And you deserve a guy who will treat you right and really love you back. You just need to forget about him and move on." Josh said smiling. He stood up off of the swing.

Massie smiled and nodded her head. Josh was right even if she didn't want to admit it. It hurt knowing that she was going to let Cam go but she had too.

"Your right. Thanks I needed that." Massie said standing up and she encircled her small arms around Josh's waist and leaned her head on his chest. Josh felt his face go red. Was he blushing? Good thing it was dark out and she wouldn't be able to tell. He had this weird feeling in his stomach. He never had it before. It felt weird but he liked it. Josh wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers.

"So umm Massie?" Josh whispered.

"Yeah Josh?" Massie whispered back. She giggled at how they were whispering.

"I was thinking. Umm do you think that we could go out maybe you know like on a date and maybe sometime be more then fake dating?" Josh whispered almost to where Massie could barely hear him.

Massie smiled and she felt her heart racing. "Yeah. I would like that." Massie smiled and snuggled her head into his chest. It was perfect. It was dark but there was a full moon and the stars were shinning so bright.

**--**

Cam paced back and forth around his room. His eyes kept flickering to the picture of him and Massie in a picture frame placed on his computer desk. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. But there was this look in her eyes that he had never noticed before. He wasn't for sure what it was.

But he was praying to god that he made the right choice. Claire over Massie. But then again Massie had been his best friend since Derrick left. The fight still remained within him. But Claire had been the girl to steal his heart away from the person that should have rightfully had it.

But something deep down kept telling him that he should have stayed with Massie and not left and told her that he wanted to be more then friends. But he couldn't do that to Claire. He just coulnd't.

**Alright an extra long chapter. You all owe me haha so review (:**

**I stayed up late tonight to write it. And believe me it took a while to write. So I deserve good long reviews. And I will update as fast as I can.**

**Reviews will make me want to update faster. So read and review.**

**Love, **

**Kailin. **


	7. Over You

**I got to update this well because I don't have school today because of snow. We were cancelled. I might write a one-shot about summer or something because I really need some summer. It's spring and it's still snowing. lol ugh.**

**sorry for any misspelled words again writing this on the site.**

**Chapter 7: Over You**

Claire paced back in forth in her room. She was so nervous. She really had kissed Derrick Harrington. She kissed him. She was so excited but she did feel a little guilty. She had just cheated on Cam, and her and Cam had been for over 6 months. Six very good months. Always hanging out and sharing kisses. Playing around and going to watch movies. But for the most part they shared it with Massie. Almost every where they went someone asked Cam if he and Massie were going out. It always got Claire upset. She was the one going out with Cam. Did Massie seem like a better girlfriend to Cam or what?

For the first time in the last couple of days she had really thought about Massie. Massie was just so quiet in school and she hadn't talked to Cam at all. What was up with that. She spoke to Derrick and Josh. Claire frowned, she knew the look that Derrick gave to Massie. It was the look of love and Claire wanted it. She wanted it towards her and not Massie.

Why did Massie always have to get the guys? She had always been the one everyones liked more. The pretty one and the one who has a rocking style. She can make anyone's frown turn upside down. How can one girl be the one that everyone wants to be?

Claire felt envious of Massie. She knew that Massie was her bestfriend but at the same time she was enemy. Especially now since she knew she wanted Derrick Harrington. But she was going to have to do it in a way that Cam wont' find out.

--

Derrick sighed as he pulled his Firebird into the Block's driveway. He hadn't been to her house since he had moved. Not much had changed. Still same big white house. The yard was kept up to date and same with all of the flowers, trees, and bushes. Always looking it's best.

He got out of his car, shoving his keys in his pocket and walked around the house. He was hoping that Claire wouldn't notice him at the guest house. Because he sure didn't need her coming over here squealing and trying to get his attention.

"Hey." Massie said laying on her patio. She smiled at Derrick and stared up at the stars and moon.

"Hey. Your in a good mood." Derrick said sitting next to her. He looked up into the sky and and stared at the stars as well. It really was beautiful. A mixture of blues and golds and yellows and whites lighting up the sky. It could put just about anyone in a good mood.

"Yeah I guess. I had a good day." Massie said telling the truth a little. She was going to forget about Cam Fisher. She needed too. She needed to forget his name, his face, and all of the stupid memories that now meant nothing. She knew he had finally chose the girl that wore keds and had only moved in a little over 6 months ago.

"Ahh. Well that's good. I'm glad you had a good day. I haven't exactly had the best." Derrick said remembering the kiss that he and Claire shared. He sort of liked it but he didn't and couldn't like her. She was dating his ex bestfriend and he didn't want her. He wanted Claire's best friend. He knew he did and would do anything to have her.

"Oh why not?" Massie asked turning her attention to her good old friend Derrick.

"Because. Look I can't talk about it. Not yet. Give me some time and i'll tell you about it. K?" Derrick spoke. He just needed some time to let it all sink in him. He needed to tell Claire that he wasn't interested in but he didn't have the heart to crush her. He couldn't do that.

"Oh Alright." Massie said. She looked at Derrick and Cam's face apperead in her head too. As much as she hated it, she knew that they were all best friends. One big trio. What had happened to that? And the thing that bugged her the most was that they wouldn't tell her what the fight was over.

"Can I ask you something?" Massie asked unsure what he say.

"Yeah, sure."

"Why aren't you and Cam friends anymore?" Massie asked and she watched his reaction to his face. It tensed up like he was flexing his muscles or something.

"That's a long story Mass. And i'm not in the best mood today to tell it. But I will sometime. I promise." Derrick said holding out his pinky for Massie shake.

Massie nodded and took his pinky and shook it with hers. "Alright good. Because I really want to know."

"I know and I will tell you. But hey thanks for just having a short conversation with me. I missed those you know. We need to hang out more. Really." Derrick said getting up off of the ground. "Yeah we do."

"Good." Derrick smiled and gave Massie a hug good night. "Night." Massie said before walking into the her house. She closed the screen door behind her and found herself standing in the kitched. She opened the fridge up and made herself a Turkey and Ham sandwhich.

--

Josh laid on his bed in his room. He couldn't help but smiling. And when he came in through the front door his mom asked him all of these questions about why he was so flustered. She said, "My sons never been flustered. Must be over a girl. When do I get to meet her?"

"Soon." Josh said.

Josh laughed at that. His mom was right though he never got flustered. And how could some girl get him so excited that he had only known for like a week. He liked everything about her.

Bolt came scampering in his room. The little black pug hopped up on his bed and wagged his tail at Josh.

"Hi Bolt." Josh smiled and scratched the pug behind it's ears.

"You know its weird. How I barely know someone but I feel like I have known them for ages. I mean she is everything. And she has got everything. She has a sweet smile. She's so funny and down to earth. I like down to earth people. She doesn't care just about her make-up or clothes. She cares about the people around her and she doesn't whine about everything. She tries to be positive and always have a good time. And you know. Cam Anthony Fisher doesn't deserve her. He really doesn't. He has missed out on the best girl in the world. And too bad for him, she is going to be mine on way or another." Josh said exhaling.

The dog just turned it's head and propped it's head up and really listened. "Dog your weird. Not many just listen." Josh laughed. It was nice talking to something that listened but didn't judge you or tell you their opinion.

"So Bolt do you think I should go for her?" Josh asked the pug.

Bolt barked twice.

"Awesome." Josh laughed and he rolled over on his bed grabbing his cellphone and noticed he had a couple of text messages.

One was from Massie. Three were from Alicia and one was from Cam. He viewed them all.

**Massie: Thanks Josh. I just needed someone to talk too.**

**Alicia: So do you not like me anymore?**

**Alicia: Come on I'm so perfect. How can't you date me?**

**Alicia: Why aren't you txting me back?**

**Cam: I swear if you hurt Massie I will kill you.**

Josh scoffed at Cam's text message. He responded back to Cam's text message first.

**Josh: Oh cousin I couldn't do anything worse then you already have.**

And Josh sent a message to Massie.

**Josh: Oh no problem Mass. I'm just glad I could help.**

--

Massie walked around her room. She sighed as she opened up a card board box. She paced around her room. And first she took down all of the pictures that Cam was in. Or of her and Claire even if Cam was in it. She took the one's down of Cam in them. All of them. She opened up her night stand drawers and took out the stacks of photos and went through them. Cam was in a lot of them. But she was going to have new memories and he wasn't going to be in them. She threw her diary in there. Next she went to her closet and took out the two sweatshirts that were his, his cologne, and all of the gifts that he had gotten her for her birthday and Christmas. She shoved them in the box and had Isaac take them up to the attic.

She looked around. Her room was for the most part was empty. But she placed up old pictures of her and Derrick. And her and Claire and pictures of her and friends from school. This was the beggining of a whole new school year. And this time what was going to be different, was that Cam Fisher wasn't going to be in her life.

**Alright. Sorry for this chapter sucking. Anyways review. It was more of a filler I guess.**

**Suckish I know. But oh well.**

**Love, **

**Kai.**

**Oh and check out my poll on my profile.**


	8. So Much For Being Friends

**I guess I'm just trying to finish this story and update as much as possible.**

**I'm on a roll. lol sorry for any misspelled words. writing this on the site.**

**Chapter 8: So Much For Being Friends.**

Massie woke up the next morning, the sun beating down on her face. For some reason her body didn't fight the urge to get up. She smiled brightly and was actually looking forward to go to school. Because of Josh and Cam choosing Claire over her, she was now finally able to live her life again. Breath without suffocating.

She got up and turned on her CD player and the song Just Dance by Lady Gaga blared through her room. She smiled and began dancing to the beat. This definitely topped her mood. She went over to her closet and pulled out a pair of Religion faded jeans and a Tomahawk school tee shirt. She pulled her hair tie out of her hair and let her long auburn curls flow freely. She sprayed a little bit of hairspray in her hair and her hair looked awesome. She applied some of her make-up.

Her phone went off and she looked down and smiled, "Hey Josh." She coed as she picked it up. For once she was excited when someone called her besides Cam. She laughed to herself, because when she got done she was going to be thinking Cam who?

"Hey Massie. Look my parents got had my Corvette shipped over here. Wanna ride to school?" Josh asked curiously over the phone.

Massie smiled and felt like screaming but she held it in. "Sure Josh."

"Oh good. Bolt shh." Josh said as the little pug yipped.

Massie gave off a weird look. That bark sounded so familiar like Bean. But it couldn't be. She was just imagining it because she was missing him so much. Her parents had called around so much and they still couldn't find him anywhere.

"Aww Bolts a cute name. But i'm going to finish getting ready. I'll see you when you get here." Massie said.

"Yep. Be there in like ten minutes." Josh said clicking the phone end.

Massie smiled to herself and slid her feet into a pair of her Adidas sliders. They were orange and white and they were her favorite ones. She smilled once more and grabbed her Prada bag and made her way downstairs. She brushed her teeth downstairs and looked around her kitchen and smiled as she smelt bacon. She picked up a piece of bacon off of the very expensive plates from England. Isaac mst have made it for her. She was going to have to thank him when she saw him. She bit into it, letting the flavors go through her mouth. Bacon was her favorite even if it was fatty.

Today was definitely going to be a good day. She wasn't looking forward to school. Massie felt her phone vibrate and it was a message from Josh that he was there. She smiled and walked outside.

--

Alicia stared visiously as Massie Block stepped out of Josh's Corvette with him. She was smiling and Alicia hated the fact that she was dating the guy she was supoose to have. Nawt Massie. Herself.

"Ugh look at her staring all gawky at him. He is mine not hers." Alicia hissed throwing her arms in the air. Kristen and Dylan nodded their heads and Olivia just sat there staring off to space and not to mention looking at the totally hot Derrick Harrington.

Alicia rolled at her friends, especially Olivia. Hello she was staring at Derrick Harrington. If she couldn't get Josh Hotz, which she is determined to do, then Derrick Harrington has her next dark brown eyes.

"He's so cute. His shaggy blond hair and his deep chocolate eyes. Massie's so lucky. Look how Derrick looks at her as he watches her and Josh having their hands entwined together walking into school. I feel so bad for him. He like's her but then again Massie looks so happy. I haven't seen her that happy in such a long time. High school's so hard. No one wins. I mean Massie and Josh are so cute and happy together but Derrick is so sad about something so happy." Olivia said hopelessly. She saw what a lot of people didn't. She liked to observe and notice things no one wanted to observe.

"Ewe. Olivia your so in love with the idea of being in love. Get over it. Love doesn't happen over night like it says in books. Here comes prince charming and he sweeps you up off your small feet." Alicia cackled and glared at her beta.

"I am not. Besides Alicia love really does happen." Olivia said getting annoyed with her suppose to be best friend. Ever since Olivia had grown up and gotten the attention from guys and she was fond of the idea of falling in love, Alicia had been on her case about it.

"Sure it does. Like who? Claire Lyons and Cam Fisher. Oh please have you not seen the way he looks at Massie. He doesn't love Claire. But the thing is this is funny because while my life is good, Massie is going to crumble. She now has to chose from Derrick, Cam, and Josh. But it may look like she has chosen Josh doesn't mean she really has." Alicia said proudly. She had done her research and she knew that Massie was going to fall. Fall until she hit her face into reality. And then it was time to enjoy the freak show.

"How do you know that? You think you know everything about everyone but you don't. You don't even know what its like to love someone. Not even your best friend." Olivia said walking away with her hands clenched up. She wasn't in the mood to listen to Alicia say she knew everything about love. She didn't no jack shit.

--

Cam groaned as he arrived at school. It was half way through the day and he now decided to come. He wasn't feeling all that good but he figured he should come for some part of the day. He groaned staring at his phone. He was in 5th period with Massie, Derrick, and Claire. They had History. He wasn't looking forward to going there and especially see Massie's face. He knew that they weren't on speaking terms and it was because of him.

He knew that was she was very upset with him. And if not even beyond mad. He felt bad but he didn't want to risk his and Claire's relationship. He had cheated on her and he wasn't about to tell Claire that. He would feel so bad and she would be so mad at him and Massie.

But in doing so, he knew that he had risked his and Massie's friendship completely. And if there was anything to salvage it would be very little.

He sighed and walked into the school, signing into the office he slowly made his way to History. Once he got there he slowly swung the door open and found Mr. Myner writing something on the chalk board.

"Here." Cam said handing him his pass from the office. Cam didn't even bother looking Massie's way. He knew that he would get a big glare and he didn't want to make things seem suspicious.

"So nice of you to join us Mr. Fisher. Now Class were going to get partners. Find one and then I'll explain the project." Mr. Myner grumbled. He looked at the pass and crumbled it up and tossed in into the trash can.

Massie groaned and looked around. She didn't want to end up being Cam's partner. She was wishing Cam didn't come to school. She really didn't want to see him. He had made her so upset and now she didn't want anything to do with him. She was done. Done for good.

Cam made his way over to Claire. He figured they would be pairs but he found it weird when she clung onto Derrick. "Derrick let's be partners." Claire winked grasping his arms. She smiled so sweetly and he didn't want to be mean. "Sure." Derrick said not wanting to be her partner. He was wishing Massie would have asked him.

Cam rolled his eyes. She asked Derrick Harrington. Derrick Harrington out of all people when she should be with her partners with her own boyfriend. Cam looked around not many people weren't partners. Massie stood over there towards the back and just looked around. He knew that she didn't want to be partners with him.

Olivia took a glance at the room. Her, Alicia, Cam, and Massie were the only ones without partners. And she just didn't want to be partners with Alicia. And she didn't want Cam because that meant Massie and Alicia being partners. And that wouldn't end up well.

Olivia grabbed her stuff and walked over to Massie and asked, "Hey want to be partners?"

"Sure." Massie said smiling and she looked over at Alicia. Massie chuckled, Alicia and Cam would have to be partners. Wait why wasn't Olivia partners with Alicia.

"Why aren't you partners with Alicia?" Massie asked curiously. "She's getting on my last nerve." Olivia said truthfully.

"Oh." Massie said and she shot another look at Cam and Alicia and let out a laugh with Olivia.

"So I guess were partners." Cam said to Alicia.

"Yeah whatever." Alicia said glaring at Massie and Olivia laughing out loud. It was like they were best friends or something.

**Alright sorry this chapter sucked. It was more of a filler but this pretty much sucked.**

**Check out my new story Something About The Sunshine. **

**Read and review. (:**


	9. FightingFallingFriendship

**So here's chapter 9 friends, readers, and peoples of this world.**

**Alright Well i'm writing this new story called Never Back Down. I want you all to read it and tell me what you think about it please. Reviews or personal messages. Btw Massington or Mosh? I need to know what everyone wants.**

**Sorry for any misspelled words, again i'm writing this on the site. I think this is going to be a long chapter. I'm not for sure. I guess I will know once I write it. So I'm done rambling.**

**Chapter 9: .Friendship.**

Massie groaned and roller her amber colored eyes. She wasn't a big fan of phys ed. She didn't like all of the running and sweaty guys that always seemed to tackle her because she was the only one who didn't participate in gym. Well she did like hockey a lot so that was just about the only thing she was active in. She wasn't one to brag or anything but she was pretty freaking good at it. She probably was better then half the guys too.

"So I really don't want to climb up the rope." Olivia said sitting on the floor with her legs stretched out. She was stretching that way she would be able to get further climbing up the rope of death. It was a test to see how fit everyone was. And if you got up it the first time you were officially done with gym and could switch to another class or you could stay in gym and continue to participate. Most people would stay in gym.

"Oh it can't be that bad. I mean it's only from like 2 feet off the floor and 50 high. Yes it's the high light of everyone's gym class." Massie said rolling her eyes. She laughed, she like climbing ropes. It wasn't her forte. It wasn't like she didn't have the strength to it's it always hurt her hands and it was just to much effort. But she had never climbed a rope that high before. They were like 20 feet maybe 25 tops.

"Oh it can't be that bad. I think not." Olivia laughed as she turned her head around to find the gym teacher making his way towards all of the students.

"Alright students, no complaining. This isn't as scary as it looks. Believe me. I climbed it when I attended BOCD. And yes the rope is replaced every few years." Mr. Harrison said blowing his whistle. Some guys in the back made jokes about it. Massie rolled her eyes at her cousin. Mr. Harrison was actually Ross Harrison, her mom's brothers son. Harrison was her mother's maiden name. And some how Ross wanted to stay in BOCD. Of course pick the lamest job there is. They gym teacher.

"A few years. Really are you sure it's safe?" Massie asked staring at it. She gulped. She was afraid of hights and 50 feet was actually a lot. She was hoping maybe just putting up with the sweaty guys and running would be enough.

"Yes it's totally fine. And since your such a pretty gal Mass, how about you try it first. You know show everyone what they need to do and don't need to do." Mr. Harrison said directly to Massie. Massie smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. Everyone was laughing and ohhing.

"Alright I guess I'll show you what to do and how it's done right. You know Block style." Massie said laughing as her cousin rolled her eyes.

"Oh and when you get up there do three pull-ups and come then slide down. Well if you make it that far." Mr. Harrison said giving Massie the look of doubt but yet full of challenge.

"Alright whatever you say." Massie said as she started walking over to the rope. Before she got to the rope, Josh stoped her and leaned in and whispered, "good luck hun" in her ear. Massie smiled and winked at him. She gulped and stared at it nervously. She gave it one good glance from down to up and up to down.

"Alright we will begin whenever you want." Mr. Harrison said.

Massie nodded her head and grapsed the rope firmly and jumped up. She told herself that the hardest but yet easiest part was over. It was hard because she had to do it and get over her fears but it was easy because it wasn't much work. She began climbing. She kept pulling herself up. Her hands were growing weak for grapsing onto the rope. It wasn't the easiest thing to hold onto. But she wasn't going to give up.

She kept on pulling herself. Her arms were trembling and she refused to look down. No matter what she wasn't going to look down. It would psyc her out. She was trying to move up it rather quickly. She wasn't for sure how far she had gone or how far she had left. Yet how fast was she even going. Her luck she was going snails pace.

From down below Olivia watched closely. Everyone watched out in curiousity and amazement. She didn't even know Massie had that much muscle strength or guts. She was working up it pretty quickly. She still had about half way to go. But the hardest to go is the last couple of feet.

"Come on Massie." Olivia cheered as loud as she could. Alicia rolled her eyes across the room. She scoffed at Olivia's out break. It wasn't like her and Massie were even friends. Massie is suppose to be the enemy and yet she was obviously the good person. As if.

Massie smiled as she heard Olivia cheering her on. And soon she heard Josh's voice right along with it. She kept focused and kept on going. She was going to push herself to do it even if meant killing herself. Well not really but she sure is determined.

Massie found herself at the last couple of feet in the rope. She had always thought this was the hardest part. "You can do it Massie." Massie told herself and she extended her arms, them both aching along with her muscles and her hands but she inched up the rope. What felt forever she finally grasped her hands on the bar.

She heard Mr. Harrison yell, "3 pull-ups Massie if you can do them."

Massie told herself she was going to do them. She did one and then two. She did three but on the last one she felt her eyes close and her stomach was all nauseous. Her arms quivered and she then felt herself falling and everything went black from then on.

--

"Oh my gosh can you believe Massie fell doing her last pull-up. Must have been to much for her." Claire said to Cam as they sat at the lunch table. It was quiet today. It had been two days and yet Massie hadn't sat with them. And Cam hadn't talked to her either. He felt bad especially because she had fallen.

"Yeah it's too bad." Cam muttered. He knew he should be sympathetic but he was just so mad at himself that it made it sound so mean. But luckily Claire didn't hit on to the anger in his voice. She bobbed her head up and down.

"I also heard that she did a great job climbing up the rope though. I mean all the way to the top and three pull-ups. For one girl? That's insane." Claire gushed as she kept talking about Massie. It made Cam want to cover his ears and close his multi-colored eyes.

"I don't even like her and I still felt bad." Alicia admited sitting at the table. She sighed and sat her tray down that consisted of an apple and a small tuna salad. Also with her pink lemonade on the table.

"Oh hey Leesh." Cam said finally as he thought she could be his savior. "Leesh?" Claire glared at Cam. He gave her a nickname. How could he? She thought. He was hers.

"Hey Cam. Hey umm what is it?" Alicia asked.

"It's Claire." Claire hissed.

"Oh yeah. Claire. Well anyways it was one hell of a fall. I mean she was doing great and I don't say that about to many people and she totally just fell. I mean no one would do that for attention. Does she have some kind of problem with her?" Alicia asked looking at Cam then to Claire.

"Well actually yeah that might have some affect on it. She is a diabetic." Cam said. He was kind of quiet because he and Massie were already in a fight and he really didn't want to talk much about her.

"Ohhh." Alicia said nodding her head. "Yeah." Claire scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I guess maybe her blood sugar was to low or something." Alicia said getting up from the table. She grabbed her tray, "Well see you two later. I'm going to go eat with my group."

"See ya." Cam said waving goodbye and Claire just rolled her cereaulen blue eyes and growled.

"What?" Cam asked noticing the tension coming from her. Claire just glared even harder at him. Did he really just ask what? Oh he knew what and yet he was acting all innocent. She hated that innocent look.

"Her." Claire hissed pointing towards Alicia.

Cam shrugged his thin but yet rounded shoulders and Claire felt herself getting mad. "Whatever Cam."

"Hey I wouldn't be partners with HER if you didn't rush to Derrick's side and cling on to him like he was the last guy on earth. You know i'm starting to get that you like him or something." Cam growled at Claire and he emphasized the HER.

"Ugh whatever Cam. Go cheat on me with her. See if I care. I mean you probably already have. And I didn't cling on to Derrick. I just wanted to be his partner because he is cool unlike you. I'm sick of your attitude lately. If you have such a problem then say something. So whatever I'm out." Claire growled and swiped her tray off of the table and stalked over to the trash cans and dumped it before stalking out of the cafeteria.

"Good walk away." Cam said to her as she walked away. Well he was on a great role. Made the two closest people to him mad at him. But for some reason he was only caring a tiny bit about Massie not really Claire though.

Cam rolled his eyes and got up and noticed Alicia was waving towards and pointed to a seat near her. He smiled and grabbed his tray and walked over there. He didn't care if this was the right thing to do or not but he had been risking a lot lately so why not risk something else.

"Hey Cam." Alicia said picking through her salad. Dylan and Kristen looked up and smiled and simply said "Hi."

"Hi." Cam said giving them a nod. Maybe this was the start of something new. A new school year for something new.

**Alright so what did you all think?**

**Bad. Awful. Good. Great. Awesome write more soon?**

**Ahhh. haha well this is somewhat semi-long. Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter.**

**Love, kailin.**

**Oh and P.S. Dez yes sometime in the story there will be some Massington fluff. **


	10. Pleasures and Displeasures

_Thanks all of my great reviewers. You all are really amazing. Here's chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes, i'm writing this on the site._

**Chapter 10: Pleasures and Displeasures.**

Massie felt herself groaning in pain. She opened her eyes slowly and found that she wasn't in gym or even in the school. She was lying in her bedroom. How did she get there? What had happened?

She closed her eyes and tried to remember. The only thing she remembered was the pull-ups and then it went black from there. She leaned to sit up and it hurt. She felt pain go troughout her back and her arms.

"Ugh." She cried leaning back on her pillows.

She looked around her room and on the night stand there was a card and one small white rose. She picked them both up, smelling the rose and laying it down on her bed placement. She opened the card up. It was pretty, tons of purples and greens. It was almost flourescent. Inside the card there were some words scratched on it with a black ink pen.

_Hey Mass,_

_I hope you get better. You know that fall was pretty hard. _

_If you get to bored call me and we can hang out. I can go to your house or you can come over._

_Which ever you want. Well feel better sweetie. Please txt me when your awake. Your worrying me._

_Sincerely, Josh._

Massie smiled and hugged the card slightly. This was so sweet and she couldn't help but say awe too it.

"So you got the card I see?" Kendra standing at Massie's doorway. Massie turned her head a little and got a glimpse at her mom. "Yeah mom." Massie smiled a little.

"He's a really good guy you know. He was really worried about you." Kendra smiled and walked over to Massie's bed and sat down on the edge. She ran her hands through Massie's hair.

"Well that's good. Good to know someone does." Massie laughed making it into a joke.

"You know Massie, I haven't seen you happy like this in a long time." Kendra said pointing out. For a while Massie was practically anti-social and she never talked anymore. She hid herself in her room and she barely ate.

"I know. Sorry mom." Massie said feeling tears weld up in her eyes. She knew that she had worried her mom to death and she wasn't her daughter anymore. She had turned into something else. Something that was horrible. She became what she hadn't wanted to bee. But lately she was seeing things in a whole different light.

Kendra smiled and hugged her daughter to her chest. "So if i'm right was it about Cam?"

Massie hesitated about answering that. She didn't know if she really wanted to answer that but she did after a few seconds. "Yes."

"I know but you know Cam and Claire have something that is great. But I know that Cam wanted you long before Claire. But in the end you found another great guy. One who is nice. And he is a pretty good looking guy." Kendra smiled and laughed.

"Yeah thats true." Massie said looking down and noticed her hands were wrapped with some kind of prewrap and then tape over them.

"I know best. Mom's always do." Kendra smiled and turned around and walked out of Massie's room. "Oh and your cell phone is on your side table you know if you want to give him a call."

"Thanks mom." Massie rolled her eyes and stared at her phone. Her body was aching and she felt like her head was going to explode. And was calling Josh, really a good idea? She wasn't to for sure.

::::

Josh paced back and forth in his room. He stared at his phone. It had been over a day since he had seen Massie nor text her. He was feeling a bit lonely and scared. It was that insecure feeling. He wasn't scared that she was doing something he just wanted to talk to her. See her angelic face and hear her sweet chiming voice. He felt his heart racing. He had never felt this way about someone before.

Bolt ran into his room giving him the wide-eyed look. His black eyes were like marbles; Shinning so brightly. Josh picked the black pug up and placed it on his lap. He scratched the top of the dogs head and talked to it as if it could talk back. The whole time he talked to it, its face made facial expressions.

Sometimes things happen for reasons. And finding this pug was a good thing for him.

"Josh." Mrs. Hotz yelled up the stairs. Josh sighed and called back, "Yeah mom?"

"I think you should go over to the Fishers house. I mean its the right thing to do. You haven't been there in weeks." Mrs. Hotz didn't really suggest. She more demanded than anything.

"Ugh. Alright." Josh grumbled. He wasn't in the mood to argue with his mom. He grabbed his phone and walked downstairs.

"Oh and see I told you that you would find a girl." Mrs. Hotz smirked and crossed her arms. "Mothers are always right. Always." She exclaimed and got her point across.

"Waaa wait?" Josh said facing his mom. He sure was confused. How did she know? "Josh, you have been doing what your suppose to lately without a fight. And you have that stupid goofy smirk written across your face. What do you think i'm stupid."

Josh went to say something but was cut off by his mom again, "Alright don't answer that. But go visit your cousin."

Josh chuckled and walked out his house, closing the door behind him. He glanced down at his phone one last time, still no message from Massie.

::::

Claire Lyons paced around her room. She was far from happy. What was up with Cam? Really he had done nothing but ignore her and totally go for Alicia. And how dare he say that she liked Derrick. So what if they kissed. It's not like Cam was always faithful. The way he has been all up on Alicia, she wouldn't have been surprised if they had made out already.

And what was up with Massie lately? Really she hadn't been acting like a best friend. More like a complete stranger. Since when did things in life get so complicated. Was it really hard for things to get easier?

Claire pulled her phone out and dialed Derrick Harrington's number.

"Hello." Derrick answered groggily.

"Hey. I'm bored. Lets work on our history project." Claire said. Of course she knew that they wouldn't be working on the history project. Unless you called a little lip-locking history. Then why not.

"Umm alright. My house or yours?" Derrick asked over the phone.

Claire smiled, swiping a coat of vanilla twist on her lips and simply responded, "mine."

::::

Josh Hotz had arrived at the Fisher's house. He rang the door bell the chimed all through out the house. He waited patiently and right when he was going to turn around and head home or something Mrs. Fisher had opened the front door and smiled warmly.

"Hello Josh." Mrs. Fisher said welcoming in Josh.

"Hey." Josh smiled and stepped into the house. He took a wiff of the homemade pie that was currently baking in the over. "Smells good." Josh laughed and sat down on the couch. He really didn't feel like a stranger. He had been in the house many times before. Just not a lot lately. Lately he didn't know what was going on. It seemed like he and Massie were getting closer. He didn't have to worry about her and Cam, she didn't want Cam anymore. But he hated the way Derrick had looked at Massie. He gave her that look. That look of almost love. It made him want to slap it right off of the boys face.

"So where is Cam?" Josh asked curiously.

"Oh he went to go over to Claire's. He said that they had gotten in a fight or something and he was going to go apologize." Mrs. Fisher said.

"Oh I see." Josh nodded his head. He had felt his phone vibrating, he glanced down at it and smiled it was a phone call from Massie.

He held up his finger for one moment and answered it. "Hello." He said trying to act cool and hiding the excitement in his voice.

"Hey thanks for the card. It was sweet." Her voice spoke over the phone. To him, she sounded really tired and exausted, but it was still great to hear her voice. It just made him smile from ear to ear. It was a weird feeling. He had never felt this much for a girl ever. Not even Alicia. And he had liked her a lot.

"Oh no problem. I'm just glad your okay. Claire said the reason why you collapsed was because your a diabetic." Josh said. He was rather surprised when he had found that out. He didn't think someone like her would be diabetic. She was in great shape.

"Yeah. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure Massie. I can't wait." Josh smiled. He had felt his heart beating fast. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

::::

Claire leaned in towards Derrick. "Hey." She smiled winking at him. Derrick stared at her. He wasn't for sure if he wanted to kiss her or be a little freaked out. He had kissed her before but he didn't want too. But he was hurt. His heart felt broken. Massie was with Josh, and he could see clearly that she liked him. But Claire was with Cam. He needed someone single, not a relationship that was going to be considered cheating and no one was going to get hurt.

"I like you." Claire said as she leaned in towards his lips. Derrick didn't know what to do. He wasn't for sure if he should say he liked her back and lie or what. He had never been put in that situation before.

"Oh." Derrick was cut off when Claire's lips crashed against his. He didn't kiss and pulled away, "What about Cam?" He asked confused.

"We're like broken up. Don't worry about it." Claire said as she leaned in again. Derrick shrugged his muscular shoulders and leaned in crashed his lips against hers as well. He was tasting the vanilla twist lip gloss on her lips.

Derrick rubbed Claire's back and kissed her again on the lips.

"What the fuck?" Cam yelled standing at Claire's door of her room.

Claire and Derrick both jumped and moved away from each other. Claire and Derrick both saw a very unhappy and a very hurt Cam standing in the doorway.

::::

_Sorry for the long wait... how was this chapter? reviews porfavor?_

_Hmmm read and review. message me._

_ciao,_

_kailin._


	11. Kiss N Tell

_Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers and especially readers, you all inspire me to continue writing this story, I love writing this story. So this is probably going to be about 16 or 17 chapters I think, I know its not going to be overly long. _

_I have a lot planned for this story, so a lot of the chapters before now were just fillers. This is where all the angst and drama comes in. But it's not going to be over dramatic, its going to be good, I just know it. Sorry for any misspelled words, i'm writing this on the site._

**_Chapter 11: Kiss N Tell_**

Clarie couldn't even honestly say anything. The look on Cam's face was one that she had never seen before in life. He was hurt and she knew it too. And Derrick gave Claire a weird look as well, he was confused.

"Great to know Claire. I came here to apologize for yesterday but thats not happening." Cam spat, his fists were balled up. He hadn't been that mad and upset in a long time. Not since he had gotten in a fight with Derrick a couple of years back. Derrick always ruined everything.

"Cam." Derrick said starting to feel guilty. He hadn't ever seen the look of pity and despair on his ex best friend's face. Not even when they had gotten in a fight so long ago.

"What Derrick. What do you want. Do you enjoy this? Taking whats rightfully mine away from me? Congrats you achieved it, not once but twice. I hope your happy now." Cam said turning around to walk away. His eyes were blurrying up and he had a sudden urge to hit something. Preferably Derrick fucking Harrington.

"Cam, Claire said you two weren't together." Derrick said trying to make the situation a little better. But Cam wasn't the only one hurting, he was hurting as well. He had been hurt not only by Massie but by Claire as well. She had litterally lied to his face and she had caused him to hurt an ex best friend that he had already hurt before. Who know he could hurt someone so much as he did.

Cam turned his hear around and smirked, "Well we aren't now. Have a good life Claire."

"Whoa wait a minute." Claire said causing Derrick and Cam stop in their places. They both turned their heads to her.

"Don't blame this all on me Derrick. You lead it on, and this isn't the first time we have kissed. We kissed about two or so weeks ago. So don't even think about blaming all of this on me Derrick." Claire said turning her attention towards Derrick. Derrick felt all eyes on him, of course she turned this against him.

Cam sighed and leaned forward, resting his arms on Claire's door frame. He was about to explode, "Whatever Claire. Good to know you cheated on me. I hope your happy and you want to know what else?"

"What?" Claire asked almost in a whisper, she was on the verge of tears. The look of Cam's dissapointed face just about killed her, it made her feel more than guilty but if she was going to go down, so was Derrick Harrignton. It takes two, not just one.

"I kissed Massie awhile ago. Yeah I figured I would share that." Cam said out of spite. He didn't even mean for it too come out but it just did. It poured out of his mouth, it made him feel better especially by the look on not only Claire's and Derrick's face.

"Well than." Claire said letting a few tears stream down her face as Cam was on his way out of her house.

Derrick sat there not knowing if she should help Claire, go see Massie, or chase after Cam and try to talk too him. Either way, there was going to be conflict involved. Why would Massie kiss him? He kenw that she had loved him, but yet she was dating Josh. Did everyone just like to cheat now a days?

"That fucking bitch. She is suppose to be my best friend." Claire screamed, she wasn't only just upset she was pissed. Why would Massie do such a thing? She was suppose to be her best friend and not some two timing back stabbing bitch.

"Hey now she isn't that." Derrick said sticking up for Massie. He would always stick up for Massie, maybe because he was in love with her or maybe because she was just his friend. If Claire hadn't noticed Massie was in love with Cam.

"She kissed my boyfriend." Claire screeched and gave Derrick a death glare.

"Yeah and you also took what she wanted right away from her. If anyone should be mad it should be Massie." Derrick said dusting off his shorts and left Claire sitting there on the floor of her room. She was crying and he felt bad but he had other things to do. What had he caused? If he wouldn't have came over then things would hadn't happened the way they did.

::::

Derrick walked along Birch Avenue, the road that Massie lived on, he needed to talk to her. That was if Cam wasn't already there. He wasn't for sure but she was just on his mind. Why did things in life seem so difficult. Why couldn't he just go back to the time when he played in the mud or only cared about the newest toy that had came out. Life sure was complicated.

Derrick trudged his way over to the Block's residence. He walked up their long driveway, who knew something could be so long? Once he had finished walking up it, he was rang the loud noisy door bell. It was the exact same, the same before he had moved away.

"Hello?" Massie said swinging the front door open over their hard wood floors. She still looked tired and in pain.

"Oh hey Derrick." Massie smiled and yawned. She welcomed him in.

Derrick felt weird, he felt alien and he felt like he was out of place. How was he going to bring up the fact that Massie had cheated on Josh, kissed Cam, and Cam had told Claire. Maybe bringing it up was going to cause a lot more problems but he had to know.

"Hey." Derrick grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, "I need to talk."

"Oh alright. Upstairs? Out back?" Massie asked confused. He seemed upset and so distant. Was there something wrong?

"Out back." Derrick replied following Massie towards her back yard. They always had their talks in the back yard. Some were silly, some where pointless, and others were serious. This one was very serious.

"So?" Massie asked feeling his eyes on her. For some reason she had this feeling that this conversation just wasn't a good one.

"Alright so when did you kiss cam?" Derrick blurted out. He was dying to know and when he said that, it stung in the back of his throat. He didn't think it was possible for it to hurt as bad as it did. It hurt even saying it.

Massie's eyes widened and she felt her heart stop. She did not want anyone knowing, she left that part out when she was talking to Josh at the park that one day. She never wanted anyone else to find out. Especially not Claire. How did Derrick find out?

"Whhhatttt." Massie stammered letting out a laugh, she was trying to be convincing that she had no idea what Derrick was talking about. But by the look of Derrick's face she wasn't fooling anyone. Not even herself.

"Come on Massie." Derrick was in no mood for games.

"I dunno know. Maybe two or three weeks ago. Something like that." Massie admitted and she avoided the look on Derrick's face.

"Oh so it was true." Derrick said turning his head away. It stung and he felt his heart drop. It pretty much had hit rock bottom. Today wasn't a good day. Not for him, or Cam, or Claire, or Massie. Just wait til Josh finds out about the kiss, Claire was going to tell him to be a bitch and everything was going to go down hill. It was a tad ridiculous.

"Yeah, who did you hear that from? Cam." Massie snapped, if Cam had told she was going to kill him. She was literally going too.

"Umm yeah. I don't think he meant to say it though." Derrick muttered, it was like Cam said it out of spite to get back at Claire.

"What do you mean?" Massie narrowed her eyebrows and glanced at Derrick. She felt her heart beating a hundred miles an hour. Was Derrick feeling the same way?

"Alright, well today Claire invited me over to do our history project okay. And well yesterday you weren't at school because or your fall or today but Claire and Cam had gotten into a fight and well today me and Claire were doing our project and she kissed me, I pulled away and she said she and Cam were broken up so I was like what the heck. But then Cam came into her room, he had caught us kissing, and he freaked out. Turns out he was there to apologize and they weren't broken up. And then Cam freaked out on me and I feel guilty and right before he left he said that he had kissed you a couple of weeks ago. And well this wasn't the first time me and Claire kissed." Derrick said taking a breath. That was one hard thing to admit.

"What? Claire knows?" Massie asked. She was feeling real bad now. And Josh didn't know about that. She purposely left that out when she talked to him at the park. They were fake dating but either way it was going to hurt Josh and Massie didn't have the heart to tell Josh.

"Yeah Claire knows and she isn't happy." Derrick said looking down at the ground. Massie felt her jaw drop and she wasn't for sure what to do. Her head felt light and she wasn't feeling good and if she told Josh than things were going to be bad. Real bad.

"You and Claire kissed? Like more than once... What?" Massie screeched in surprise. Claire surely didn't tell her this. Massie gulped down the last bit of her salivia.

"Yeah well I needed to get that out. I'm going to go." Derrick said getting up and waving goodbye.

Massie sat there on her back porch. Great, Derrick and Claire kissed, Claire cheated on Cam, Cam found out, Claire and Cam broke up, Cam spilled and told Claire he cheated on her with Massie, Massie and Claire are best friends well were, and Josh doesn't know about any of this.

The drama was just coming and Massie knew it too. Did it never seem to end?

::::

_Alright so what did you think? Sorry if its not long but I didn't want to give away too much. I kinda just wanted to keep this chapter simple but with a lot of explaining to do._

_Sorry if this was short again, another update will be on your way soon. Hope you enjoyed this. Read and Review porfavor? _

_Love, Kailin_


	12. Better Off On My Own

_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing everyone. i have a new story called Undo It. Please check it out. Okay this chapter is prolly going to be short, i'm really tired and my stomach hurts but I wanted to update this though..._

_Chapter 12: Better Off On My Own_

"Time to go to school Claire." Claire's mom said taking the remote out of Claire's hand and turned off MTV. Claire rolled her eyes. She didn't really want to go to school today. She had to face Cam, Derrick, and Massie. All in the same day.

"Fine." Claire muttered and swung her bag over her shoulder. She walked outside her house and waited for the bus to come. She was sure that Massie knew everything, since well she and Derrick were so close. Why did everyone just adore Massie?

Claire waited for the bus with Todd. Todd kept playing with his stupid bionicle toys. "Todd stop your embarrasing me." Claire hissed, taking Todd's toy out of his hand and threw it on the ground. She went to stomp on it but the bus pulled up.

She moved her foot and walked towards the bus. The grumpy bus driver opened the bus door and she walked on. Her blue eyes wandered around the bus. There were barely any highschoolers on the bus. A creepy girl named Layne Abeley and the oh so annoying Heather and Meena. Claire stuck with sitting by Layne.

She walked towarsd the back of the bus, all little kids eyes on her. They wispered 'quietly' to each other, but like all little kids, they really can't whisper.

"Can I sit here?" Claire asked the girl Layne. She was a little freaky. She had way too much eyeliner on and her hair had at least 4 different colors. She nodded her head and moved her bag that had a few dinosaur key chains hooked onto the zipper of hre bag.

Claire sighed and sat down. She pulled out her iPod and listened to Fall Out Boy the whole ride there. After 20 minutes they pulled up in front of the school. She looked around the school but there was no sign of Massie, Cam, or Derrick.

"Are you going to get up?" Layne asked chomping on a piece of gum. Her patience was decreasing, and Claire could tell. "Uhhh." Claire nodded her head sorry and quickly got up out of the bus seat. She didn't like riding the bus and she had only rode it once.

_::::_

Cam stalked down the hallway. For once in his life things weren't all happy and great. He had lost his best friend, his ex-best friend was back, and he had just lost his girlfriend. And the best part was he wasn't even close to being done with his History project. He and Alicia hadn't even bothered really to work on it.

He saw Claire, she was standing alone at her locker.

Cam just tore his eyes away. He grabbed a book out of his locker. It was named Bleachers. It was Massie's book that he borrowed, he just never bothered to finish it or well in the most part even start reading it. Now was the time too, especially when he had a lot of time to think.

Life seemed to hate him at this moment. He and Massie weren't on speaking terms, Claire was no longer his girlfriend and they weren't on speaking terms, he just wanted to beat the heck out of Derrick Harrington, and as for Josh Hotz, he was insanely jealous. He got to be the one talking to Massie and holding her hand through everthing.

"Yoo-hoo, Cam." Alicia called out, waving her arms in the air to catch Cam's attention. Cam twisted his head and smiled once he saw Alicia flagging him down. At least someone wanted too talk to him.

Cam walked over to Alicia, out of the corner of his colored eyes, Claire was following his every move. It was almost as if she was keeping an eye on him. She probably was knowing her.

"Hey Alicia." Cam stood beside her, he felt like a new person.

"New travels fast in Westchester. As if you didn't know, but I think that if you spend time with me, we can help you get over Claire." Alicia smiled and linked arms with Cam. Cam half-heartedly laughed, this was the beggining of a beautiful friendship already.

_::::_

Massie stood at her locker, she was a little nervous to see Josh. He didn't know about the kiss that night, but it shouldn't matter still, should it? She really didn't think it should. They were fake dating anyways and besides it wasn't like Josh hadn't ever cheated on a girl. The way Cam described him, Josh was a horrible person who used girls like they were toys. But she just didn't see how.

"Hey Mass."

Massie turned around to find her bubbly new friend Olivia standing beside her locker. She was dressed in a cute fall dress with a cardigan to top it off. Her hair was in lose curls and her eyes were heavily applied with make-up but she looked great.

"Hey Liv. You look cute today." Massie smiled and regained composure. She had nothing to worry about now. She had Olivia as her new friend and if everything falls beneath her feet, she has a new start.

"Why thank you. So I heard, its all over the school that Cam and Claire are officially over. And I'm pretty sure Alicia is making her move on Cam. At least I know her, and thats what i'm assuming." Olivia straightened out her dress.

To Massie, actually hearing that Claire and Cam were officially done from another person, it felt great to hear. It was nice and refreshing to actually hear something like that. As mean as it sounded, Claire had made Massie miserable for all too long. And now Claire was going to be the one suffering, it just made Massie smile all the more.

"Hey ladies." Josh Hotz interupted Massie's and Olivia's conversation. Josh drapped his arm over Massie's shoulder, trying not to put too much pressure on her body.

"Hey Josh." Massie and Olivia said in sync. Josh glanced down at Massie and smiled big. He hadn't seen for a few days because of her fall and they are suppose to hang out later. Maybe he would finally get the courage to kiss her. He never had that feeling where he was actually scared to kiss a girl before.

"So we hanging out later today still?" Josh asked Massie while Olivia had Massie's locker door open and she was fixing her make-up.

Massie smiled and nodded her head. "Yep, my house or yours?" Josh asked curiously. Massie didn't feel comfortable just yet going to his house, she didn't want to get attached to anyone just yet. She did that with Cam's mom and Harris. And they were practically her family.

"Mine. Is that okay?" Massie asked leaning on Josh. She was really tired and her body still ached from that fall. At least on the brightside she got out of gym, but she was probably going to stay in it because she was injured and she didn't even have to participate. What an easy A.

"Yeah it is." Josh smiled and a very unhappy Claire frowned from the corner of the hallway. She watched Massie walk away with Josh and Olivia, happy as ever. How come she never felt anything? Claire was going to make sure Massie knew what it felt like to have her heart broken.

_::::_

Derrick Harrington sat in the library flipping through the Sports Illustarted magazine. He sighed and laid his head down on the table. For some reason, he was feeling even way more guilty then had felt before.

The look on Cam's face yesterday was enough to make him wish he never had done it before. And it was wrong to kiss Claire back the first time she had kissed him but he didn't want to be mean and say no. And he realized now that he should have.

Today was one of those days where he was feeling sorry for himself, he couldn't help but feel like crap. He didn't have the girl he had always wanted. He had her then he had to move, he came back and Cam still had her, then some weird twisted way Josh had her. And yet he still never had her really. Massie was the only girl who made him smile as much as he did and make him laugh and actually have that feeling of love that was lost sometime ago.

But yesterday when he saw her, he only felt his heart drop. It was a pretty shitty feeling. And that feeling explains why he was sitting in the library reading a magazine hiding from everyone else. He just wanted to be alone and not have to face anyone of the day being.

_::::_

_Okay sorry __for this short chapter. I know this is just like some stupid filler, and blahh this really didn't even have a point to it. It was just a bunch of nonsense and ughhh, well i'm really sorry. But I needed to put it in here, and it wouldn't be so suckish if my stomach wasn't killing me and I was actually feeling good. And poor Derrick._

_I'll update with a better and longer chapter when i'm feeling a lot better. And again I apologize for this such horrible chapter :/_

_Love, Kailin_


	13. She's Got A Boyfriend Now

**My sincere apologies :)**

**She's Got A Boyfriend Now; Chapter 13**

The last few days had passed.

Cam hadn't bothered to contact Claire, even though he was desperately missing her. He hadn't talked to Massie, he felt like he was dying. He was secretly plotting ways to kill Derrick Harrington, but he knew he would never follow through with them. His cousin was suffocating with his deep talks with Massie and 'cute' little notes he would pass to her in the hallway.

On the brightside of everything he was not friendless. He had Alicia to keep him occupied. They would casually have the urge to makeout but they never followed through with that either. Cam just didn't know who or what he wanted lately.

He was seeing a new light in life. Even though it had only been four and a half days, it was four and a half days that was currently changing his life. It was warping it into some twisted reality.

Ever since Massie and Josh had started dating, Cam had been feeling a lot worse about life. It didn't occur to him that she could have felt that way when he dated Claire. But he felt like his heart was sinking and leaving bit by bit out of his body.

Even his mom picked up on his mood changes. He would occasionally snap out of line for no reason and get really pissed when Harrison would mess with him. Normally it bugged him, but now it was enough to make him go insane. He had never gotten so mad for no reason.

Massie was changing.

She was growing up, Cam could see that very clearly.

Dropping Claire like yesterday's Coach bag, she picked up the overly bubbly and friendly Olivia. They would meet in the hallways, linking their delicate tanned arms, and walk to the same classes they shared together.

Cam droned out his thoughts when Alicia was waving her manicured fingers in front of his face frantically.

"Sorry." Cam sighed and took the piece of paper from her hands. In two more weeks or so their history projects would be do. It was a creative assignment; How this year has impacted you. They had to make their own history time line. It was basically a drama assignment, basically between him and Alicia it was about losing their best friends and loved ones and stuff.

.::.

Derrick sighed and worked quietly, closest to the end of the table. He was doing his best to avoid Claire. They hadn't spoken that night since Cam had caught them kissing.

It wasn't right. Derrick shouldn't have even kissed Claire to begin with. He shouldn't have tried using her to get back at Cam for that fight all of those years ago. He was a junior for gosh sakes, he needed to start acting like one.

"Derrick." Expecting it was to be Claire but instead it was Massie.

"Oh hey Mass." Derrick smiled warmly. Massie always had that effect on him, except when he was in her backyard, facing her and dealing with the fact that Massie and Cam kissed. They really kissed. And it hurt so bad knowing he moved away and she fell in love with Cam. She should have fallen in love with him, not Cam.

"How are you." Massie smiled and took a seat next to Derrick. She avoided Claire's looks of jealousy. She avoided Claire's glares as along with the comments she was saying underneath her wintermint breath.

"I'm alright. You?" Derrick placed a picture on his posterboard and glued it on. Massie glanced down, casually looking at all of the events. She was astounded how much was about her, Cam, Claire, Derrick, and Josh. It was a mess of drama.

A big mess of drama.

"Alright everyone, the bell will ring in a few minutes. Proceed in clean up." Mr. Myner clapped his hands together, gathering the classe's attention. Massie smiled and walked away, feeling a big pit of guilt swarming in her stomach. She hadn't been able to sleep or eat right since Derrick arrived at her house, questioning her about Cam.

Massie wasn't going to lie. She missed Cam. She missed his hugs, his comforting words, his music, his smell, their shopping sprees to the mall, and everything else that went along with him. She missed it so much.

She almost craved for it. But she knew she shouldn't be that way because she has Josh.

.::.

Josh smiled warmly as he met his girlfriend at his locker. He was having such a great time in Westchester. She had changed him. She had changed him a lot. He actually felt something for a girl. He didn't feel the urge to break up with her or cheat on her.

"Ice cream now?" Josh laced his fingers through Massie's and walked towards the school doors. It was time for their date. He had been excited for this all week. And hopefully he was going to be able to kiss her.

After two months of dating, they still hadn't kissed. Each time he tried he got too nervous and backed out. Sure he had kissed a ton of girls before. But he hadn't ever kissed a Massie Block kind of girl before.

"Yumm." Massie smiled and rubbed her tummy in response to her feeling hungry.

"So how was your day? Anything interesting?" Josh asked curiously in hope that Massie would tell him that she and Cam talked out in the hallway. He left Chemistry to go use the restroom but on the way he saw that they were in a heated discussion in the sophomore hallway.

Just the way they both looked at each other, it made his stomach drop. It made him sick to know that Massie was still in love with Cam. He just wasn't enough. And it felt like he would never be enough.

"Not really. I am just excited to spend time with you. I have been waiting for this all week and I have been waiting to indulge myself with calories with you." Massie giggled and leaned on Josh's side.

Josh sighed in relief. It was at least to know that she wasn't lying. At least he was hoping she wasnt.

"Can I ask you a question?" Josh asked, tickling Massie's sides until she couldn't breathe from laughing.

"No because you tickeled me." Massie fake-pouted, speeding up her walking pace.

Josh laughed and pulled out his phone and took a picture of Massie walking away from him in the back. She was definitely gorgeous. He couldn't be more happy in his life. But part of him was holding back on falling for her. He would never let himself live it down if his heart had been broken.

"Whatever." Josh laughed and held Massie close to his side.

**Okay this sucked, I know it did. I'm sorry for my terrible story. And my terrible updating. And this terrible chapter. I didn't really know what to write so it was a bunch just thrown together. It sucks, I know :(**

**but please don't give up hope on me just yet**

**-kailin-**


End file.
